


Bittersweet

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Runaway Run [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathtub Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Character Death, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been nine years since Liz decided to make things work. Nine years and two babies later. A lot has changed including Zac now being on the road with his touring band. Their marriage is strong but can it survive tour and the return of a person who Liz least expects to ever see again, her sister Andrea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Did Natalie and the kids come with you?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bittersweet Chapter One

Liz smiled as she stood in the kitchen of her house making breakfast. Her two kids sat at the table arguing and she just rolled her eyes, "Jude stop picking on Emmy," she said as she put his pancakes on a plate and then brought them to the table for him. She smiled as she watched him pour syrup over them. She was glad he didn't get any on him.

"But it's fun to pick on her," four year old Jude Hanson spoke as he looked up at his mother, his brown eyes locking with her blue ones.

Liz couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure it is," she nodded as she went to the stove and turned it off. Grabbing the plate of pancakes she had made herself earlier, she sat down at the table with her children. She was glad that Jude wasn't a mess, Emmy on the other hand wasn't the same.

"I think mommy is going to have to give you a bath my Emerson Rose," Liz said as she smiled before taking a bite. She liked mornings when it was just her and the kids and for the past two months it had been just her and the kids. Her husband of seven years was on the road again. He had finally found another band to join and now they were on their first tour.

Emerson scrunched up her face and shook her head no.

Liz laughed again as she took another bite, "You may not want one but you are getting one," she smirked as she shrugged. It seemed Emerson was taking after her father and his bathing habits.

Finishing the rest of her food in silence, Liz stood from the table once she was done and took her dishes and the kids dishes to the sink. Washing them in a hurry she put them in the drainer as she heard both kids run off. Turning she was just about to go after them until she heard a knock at the door.

"Who the heck is that?" she asked as she looked down at her wrist watch. Their nanny Eleanor wasn't due until noon when Liz had plans to have lunch with Isaac's ex-wife Sara. Sighing, she reluctantly walked to the door and without checking the peep hole she opened the door, coming face to face with a familiar man.

"Taylor," Liz muttered as she felt a grin plaster onto her face. It had been four years since he had last been in Tulsa. Right after Natalie had given birth to their fourth child. Liz knew now though that they were up to five children, having had their fifth one just five months ago.

Taylor smiled as he looked Liz over once she had opened the door, "Hello darlin," he said before pulling her into a hug.

Hugging Taylor back, Liz grinned more before pulling away, "Come in," she said as she moved aside so that he could. Once he had came in she shut the door behind him, "I didn't know you were in town."

"I decided to make a surprise visit," Taylor replied as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Liz and Zac had moved into this house right after they married in 2006. He had only been here twice. "No one knew I was coming."

"Oh," Liz said as she followed him over to the couch. "Did Natalie and the kids come with you?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him.

At her comment, Taylor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No," he said as she frowned. "We umm, well she filed for divorce two weeks ago," he said frowning. "She apparently found someone else," he frowned more as remembered their last conversation. It hurt because he had come to love Natalie over their nine year marriage. He had come to love her way more than he had ever loved Liz.

Liz scrunched up her nose, much like Emerson had done at breakfast, "How in the heck did Natalie have time to meet another man with five children?"

Taylor laughed bitterly, "It's a woman," he informed Liz feeling almost sick at the thought. His wife had left him for another woman. "Her name is Kate and she has been Natalie's friend since high school."

"Oh," Liz said again as she felt her mouth drop some. To say she was shocked was an understatement. "I never pictured Natalie as a lesbian," she finally replied after several stunned minutes of silence. "I'm sorry Taylor," she sighed as she reached over and rubbed his shoulder like she would one of her children if they needed comforting.

"It's not your fault," Taylor shrugged as he felt her rubbing his shoulder. It felt weird having her rubbing his shoulder. "How are things with Zac?" he asked deciding to change the question. "I went to see his band when they were in Atlanta last month but we didn't talk long," he sighed. Even after nine years things were still a bit strained between him and Zac, though they had came a long way too since 2004.

"Zac told me you came," Liz nodded as she moved her arm off his shoulder. "But things between us are good," she smiled feeling a bit guilty for saying that after his confession about Natalie. "We're going to try for another a baby once he comes home from tour," she said knowing they had decided on that before he left. Emerson would be three in December and Jude would be five in May and they had both decided it would be the perfect time to add a third child to the mix.

Taylor couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at Liz's words. Not because he loved Liz or wanted her back, but because Liz and Zac were happy. Liz and Zac and were happier than he was. His life was shit and theirs was great.

"I'm happy for you," Taylor lied as he offered Liz a fake smile.

Liz noticed Taylor's fake smile but didn't call him on it, "Thanks," she nodded as she looked into his eyes. She hated that his marriage had seemed to be ending while hers and Zac seemed to be getting better. It got better every year. "I'm sure things will get better for you," Liz said as she stood up and reached down for Taylor's hand.

Taylor raised his eyebrow when Liz reached down and took his hand and before he could ask her what she was doing, she had pulled him off the couch and into the kitchen. "What are you doing Elizabeth?" he asked using her full name.

"Fixing you coffee," Liz laughed as she sat Taylor down in a chair at the table. "I figured coffee may make you a little bit happy," she shrugged as she went to the coffee maker and plugged it up. She rarely made coffee for herself. Though when Zac was home she made it for him.

Laughing some Taylor shook his head, "Coffee may make me a bit happy but it won't fix the hole in my heart," he frowned as he watched Liz start the coffee pot. "But thanks for trying."

Liz turned to face Taylor once she had the coffee pot going, "It's the least I could do," she said simply being honest. She didn't love Taylor anymore but he was still her friend. A friend who she cared deeply for. "Are you back in Tulsa for good?" she asked sitting in a chair across from him.

"Not for good," he said knowing he couldn't just leave his children behind. "But for awhile anyway. Until I'm ready to face Natalie and her girlfriend," he said still not liking saying that outloud. "I'm staying at my parents until I'm ready to go back."

Laughing at his last words, Liz shook her head, "Poor Diana and Walker will never be completely rid of you kids," she said knowing that up until now they had just still had Zoe at home. Mac had moved to California and Avery lived in New York, while Jessica had gotten married in September of 2011.

"I know, but I think secretly mom likes it," Taylor shrugged as he winked at Liz. "You know you'll love it every time your kids come running back home after they are adults."

"True," Liz agreed knowing she would. Seeing the coffee was done, she stood up and went to the cabinets getting a cup down and pouring coffee in it. Taking it over to him she sat down at the table again, "I have plans with Sara today for lunch," she informed him, "but you are allowed to stay and keep me company until I go."

Taking the cup of coffee from her, Taylor just nodded, "If you say I can then I will," he said taking a sip of the warm liquid. He was glad he still had a friend in her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt:"Zachary the magnificent speaking," Zac's voice sounded after the third ringing. "May I ask if this is my lovely ass wife speaking?"

Bittersweet Chapter Two

Arriving at lunch with Sara few hours later, Liz went into the restaurant and looked around. Not spotting her yet, she walked to where they normally sat and when the waiter came, she ordered a water with lemon. It wasn't like Sara to be late but then again she knew Sara had two sons who were having to be bounced back and forth between their parents now. Something that they had been doing for the last seven months.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice spoke and Liz looked up smiling as she came face to face with Sara.

Liz shrugged and when the waiter brought her water and got Sara's drink order she sighed, "It's okay. I figured if you were late it was probably something important keeping you," she laughed. She would hate to be in Sara's shoes right now. Going through a divorce with two young kids.

Sara nodded after ordering a sweet tea, "It was," she muttered rolling her eyes. "Eli was throwing a fit," she sighed referring to her almost five year old son. "He didn't want to go be with daddy and daddy's new girlfriend."

Liz scrunched up her nose as Sara spoke, "So I'm taking it Isaac introduced the kids to Nicole already?" she asked hoping she was right on the name of Isaac's girlfriend, the woman he had cheated on Sara with.

"She prefers to go by Nikki," Sara muttered as she smiled at the waiter when he brought her tea. When he asked what she wanted, she ordered a salad. "Eli hates her. Though Oliver kind of loves her. He even wanted her at his sixth birthday this past weekend."

Liz ordered her food, the usual for her here, a burger and fries, hold the tomatoes and onions. After ordering she took a sip of her drink, "When did the kids meet her?" she asked curiously not even sure how she would handle it if Zac and her ever did divorce and he let their kids meet his new girl.

In her mind, Liz knew that she would definitely compare herself to the hypothetical new woman and she would also be the type of woman who would kill the bitch if she interfered with the parenting of her children.

"Isaac thought it was best that they meet her at Valentine's day," Sara said as she looked at Liz. "I would have told you around then but I was still trying to come to terms that this chick was actually sticking around and that she was meeting my children. That Isaac had the nerve to let the woman who had been his mistress for a year meet our boys."

Liz frowned as she let Sara talk, "I'm sorry Sara," she said meaning the words when she said them. "I'm sorry that you are going through this."

Sara shook her head and took a drink of her tea, "No use in having pity for me Lizzie," she said using her nickname for Liz. "It is what it is now," she whispered giving a half-hearted smile. "How are you doing?"

When Sara asked how she was, Liz knew she was changing the subject and Liz just smirked. She couldn't blame her for doing that at all. Hell if it were her she'd change the subject too.

"I'm good," Liz nodded as she looked down at her water on the table. "I got a surprise visitor," she said as she looked up in time to see Sara look at her curiously.

"Who?" Sara asked right as the waiter came, bringing both her and Liz's food.

Waiting until the waiter was gone, Liz picked up a few fries and put them in her mouth, "Taylor," she answered after swallowing the food that had been in her mouth. She was scared of how Sara would take her words.

Sara dropped her fork mid bite, "Did I hear you right?"

"You heard me right," Liz nodded as she picked up a few more fries and put them in her mouth.

"I didn't even know that Taylor was visiting," Sara said not even touching her fork. "Why is he visiting now?" she asked engrossed as to why Taylor Hanson was back after so long away. "Did he bring Natalie?"

Liz wanted to laugh after Sara asked about Natalie, "No, he didn't bring Natalie," she said shaking her head. "In fact he and Natalie are getting divorced."

"Really?" Sara asked shock showing in her tone. "She is really letting her claws out of him after all of these years?"

Finally laughing, Liz picked up her burger and took a bite, swallowing, "Well, yeah I guess she is. She left him," Liz said pausing as she took a drink of her water. "For another woman."

Sara's eyes widened at Liz's words and Liz laughed even more. Sara's facial expression was definitely how Liz felt about the whole thing. Amusing.

"That's how I felt when he told me as well," Liz smirked as she finally watched Sara pick up her fork and take a big bite of the salad she had ordered. "Apparently it was a friend of hers named Kate."

"Damn," Sara said loudly after swallowing her bite. "And I thought my life was fucked up."

Liz couldn't help but break out laughing again. She was glad that their conversation had now turned into her laughing and she knew this would be how it would stay. Once Sara had gotten her to laugh, it stayed that way until lunch was over.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"I'll see you next week Lizzie," Sara said as she hugged Liz outside of the restaurant an hour later. "I need to get home and make sure there are no messages on the machines from Isaac about the boys."

Liz just nodded as she pulled away from the hug, "I need to get home and call Zac," she smirked. "He has the night off from any concerts."

Sara smiled, "Well have fun talking to your husband," she winked before turning and walking to her car.

Liz just looked down and shook her head, oh she would have fun. Looking back up she turned on her heel and went to her car. As she reached her car she unlocked the door and got in, soon starting it and driving home.

Within thirty minutes she was back at her house and she had bid Eleanor goodbye. She was thankful that Eleanor had put Jude and Emerson down for a nap.

"Now I have a time to call my husband in peace," Liz muttered to herself as she walked into the kitchen where the cordless phone was. Picking it up she dialed Zac's cell phone number. A number she knew by heart.

After she had dialed the number she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down as she listened to the rings, waiting for her husband to answer.

"Zachary the magnificent speaking," Zac's voice sounded after the third ringing. "May I ask if this is my lovely ass wife speaking?"

Laughing at her husband, Liz rolled her eyes, "Of course this is your lovely ass wife speaking," she said as she smiled. It was nice to hear his voice again. "Who else would it be calling you?"

"Well, I mean it could have been my lovely ass girlfriend," Zac reasoned as he chuckled lightly.

Liz fake glared as she heard Zac, "If it was your lovely ass girlfriend I would have to kill her," she joked as she shrugged.

"I guess it's good for you I don't have one," Zac sighed. "Though I did get a visit from a girl today."

Liz raised her eyebrow as she heard him, "Oh yeah?" she asked wondering who visited him. "Who?"

Zac hesitated before speaking, "Andrea."

Liz went silent at Zac's words. She almost felt like pinching herself to make sure she hadn't dreamed his words. "My sister Andrea?" she asked. She knew Zac knew the history between her and Andrea. That Andrea was the one Taylor cheated with. The one they had been arguing about when she miscarried her first child.

"Yes," Zac whispered. "She apparently knows our lead singer and he invited her on the road for a few days."

Liz frowned at Zac's words, "So she is on the road with your band now?" she asked not sure how she felt about that. She didn't trust Andrea to be alone around Zac, not after Andrea had slept with Taylor.

"Are you okay with that?" Zac asked. "If you aren't I could try talking to Griffin."

Liz shook her head, "I'm fine Zac," she lied. "I don't want you to cause drama with the band just because the lead singer is friends with my sister," she sighed. "Just keep her at a distance."

"I will babe," Zac said and Liz could since the honesty in his words. She trusted him. It was her sister she didn't trust.

Liz nodded though he couldn't see her, "I need to go. The kids will be waking up from their nap soon. I love you Zac."

"I love you too Elizabeth," he sad his voice sounding sad before the phone clicked off.

Liz frowned again and hit end. Standing she took the phone back to the stand and sighed. She didn't like that Andrea was anywhere near Zac right now but she had to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Maybe they have counseling for siblings too," she laughed.

Bittersweet Chapter Three

Zac had hung up with Liz, a few hours ago and he had been unable to sleep. He couldn't help but feel like she was mad at him because Andrea was here on tour with the band. He knew the history between both sisters and he knew that Liz still had issues.

"God," he groaned, realizing Liz probably was fearing that he would cheat on her. Hell he had to admit, even though it had been years he was still scared of that with Liz and Taylor. If he ever found Taylor was in Oklahoma and he wasn't there, he'd be jealous and on the next flight home.

Sitting on the edge of the hotel roof, he looked out at the Chicago skyline, unaware that anyone had even joined him on the roof until he turned his head and saw Andrea sitting next to him.

Andrea smiled at Zac when he looked at her, her blue eyes staring into his brown eyes, "Hey," she said as she chewed on her lip and looked down. "I didn't know you were out here," she said as she looked away from him and frowned.

Zac shrugged, "I could see the same about you," he sighed seeing her look away and frowning, "Are you okay?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. Something about her seemed off right now.

"I got into an argument with Griffin," Andrea frowned more as she answered Zac.

Zac just nodded, "Oh," he said before running a hand through his hair. He had just gotten it cut a few weeks before. "Is that all?" he asked feeling like there was more to why she had frowned. Something in her eyes had seemed off, even if she had originally smiled at him.

Andrea nodded, "Everything is fine," she smiled again as she looked up and at Zac. "Honestly, I have no reason to lie about it," she laughed though it wasn't genuine.

"You're lying," Zac said of matter of fact after she laughed. God, even though she and Liz didn't get along, they were both really bad liars. They were bad at masking how they really felt and Zac was sure there was more on Andrea's mind then some stupid argument with Griffin.

Andrea looked away from Zac and just stayed silent after he accused her of lying.

When Andrea stayed silent, Zac knew he had been right, "What is really wrong?" he asked as he moved a little bit closer to her. He may not have known her well because of the fact that Liz refused to speak to her, but he hated seeing anyone in distress.

Andrea felt the warmth of Zac's body after he moved closer to her. "I...the doctor's called this morning. I have breast cancer," she whispered not wanting to say the words out loud. "It's in the advanced stages and he doesn't think there is much they can do."

At her words, Zac was stunned into silence. To say that he hadn't been expecting that would be an understatement. "I'm sorry," he said honestly as he reached over and touched her hand softly to comfort her. "Does your family know yet?" he asked chewing on his lip.

Andrea laughed bitterly when Zac asked if her family knew, "Fucking hell Zachary," she said as she shook her head. "You've been with Liz for awhile now. You should know that when I slept with Taylor I also lost my mother and my other sister too."

Zac just stayed silent, knowing she was right. He had known that. "It doesn't mean that you can't tell them you have cancer though," he shrugged. He knew even if he had lost contact with his family he would still tell them something this huge.

"Yeah, well to me it does," Andrea said as she moved her hand away from his finally. His touch had been comforting, but his words on her family had just hurt. She hated that she had fucked up once and lost them all. "You know, I am truly sorry for what happened but Liz and the rest of them, they would never believe me."

Zac sighed, "I'm sure you are," he said wanting to believe her. Hell, sometimes he had a hard time believing Taylor was sorry for fucking around with Liz in 2004.

"You don't sound like you believe me," Andrea laughed as she chewed on her lip and moved some of her brown hair out of her face.

Zac laughed as he shook his head, "I want to believe you," he said as he looked away from her. "I guess I just have been in Liz's shoes. It's hard to trust the sibling who has hurt you again, even if it is easier to forgive the one who did the cheating."

"You got cheated on?" Andrea asked confused as she watched him look away.

"Liz," he said still looking away from her. "In 2004 with Taylor," he informed her as he looked back. Zac knew he probably shouldn't be telling Andrea this. If Liz knew she would flip her shit. "Sometimes I tell myself I have forgiven Taylor, but to be honest, if I found out he was with Liz in Oklahoma when I was away, I'd freak out because I don't trust him," he admitted.

Staying silent, Andrea just processed his words. So the sister who hated her, had cheated on someone. Had cheated on someone with Taylor Hanson. Andrea had known when she met and slept with him he would one day be nothing but trouble. "I'm sorry," she offered Zac.

"It's not your fault, anyway, Liz went to counseling, figured her shit out. Hell before we got married we even went to couples counseling," Zac smiled knowing that Liz's individual counseling and their couples counseling had done them good. "Counseling did us good and we both are in better places. It's my brother I have issues with."

Andrea sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Maybe they have counseling for siblings too," she laughed. "It seems Liz and I, and you and Taylor could get some good from it."

Zac laughed at Andrea's suggestion. It wasn't half bad. "Maybe we could check into that," he nodded. "But regardless, I think you should tell your family," Zac said standing from where he sat. It was getting late and he knew he should head back to his room.

Andrea watched Zac stand up and then turn to leave, "Don't tell Liz," she called after him. She wasn't sure if she wanted Liz or the rest of her family to know she was dying but if she did, she wanted to be the one to tell them.

Zac heard Andrea and once he reached the door, leading back into the hotel, he opened it and stopped, looking back at Andrea, "I won't tell her, but you better," he said before turning and leaving her.

Reaching his room he used his hotel key and let himself inside, slowly stripping down to his boxers and climbing under the covers. As soon as he had, he heard his cell phone ring and he reached to answer it without checking the id.

"Hello?" he asked into the receiver wondering who would be calling him now.

"Zac," Liz's voice come on the other end. "I was just calling to say goodnight before I went to bed."

Zac smiled hearing Liz's voice. If she had been upset when they hung up, she sure didn't seem it now and she had called to say goodnight. That was a good sign. "Well I'm glad you did," Zac smiled more. "I love you babe and goodnight."

"I love you too Zac," Liz said and Zac was sure he could hear the grin in her voice. "Goodnight," she breathed out before the phone went dead.

Zac just hit end and put his cell phone back, smiling as he turned to look up at the ceiling. He hoped that things between him and Liz stayed this calm. Stayed this good. He had never been happier in his life then he had been the last few years with her and their kids. They were what made his days better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I don't trust you," she said coldly as she walked towards the stairs.

Bittersweet Chapter Four

Liz awoke with a jolt the next morning, a knock coming from the door downstairs. Wiping at her eyes, she sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it was going on nine in the morning.

Sighing, she got out of bed and slipped a robe on, going down the stairs and walking to the door. Opening it she raised an eyebrow when she came face to face with her nanny Eleanor. She was visibly upset and crying.

"Eleanor?" she asked moving aside so she could come in. Liz had never seen the woman so distraught before.

Eleanor came inside and wiped at her eyes, "My boyfriend and I got into an argument," she said hiccuping some as she spoke. "He kicked me out of the house and I just don't know where else to go," she frowned.

Liz frowned as she listened to Eleanor speak. She knew Eleanor had no family here, all her family was in North Carolina. "You can stay here," she smiled as she shut the door and put her arms around Eleanor, leading her to the couch.

"Sit," she said soon pushing Eleanor down. "I'll make you some coffee."

Eleanor just nodded and watched as Liz went into the kitchen.

Going in the kitchen, Liz found the coffee pot she had used for Taylor yesterday and she plugged it in, soon starting it. After it was started she looked around for some food for the girl and frowned only finding pop tarts.

Holding the package of pop tarts in her hand she walked into the living room, "I hope pop tarts are okay food wise. Apparently they are all I have," she laughed knowing that she'd have to get groceries today at some point.

Eleanor graciously took the pop tarts from Liz and opened the package, "Thank you Liz," she smiled as she looked at her, her brown eyes hopefully showing just how gracious she was. "I, hopefully I want be here long," she said hoping that her boyfriend called her soon and apologized.

Liz shrugged, "It's fine Eleanor," she said smiling as she turned and went to check on the coffee. Seeing it was done, she got done a mug and poured the coffee in it, soon taking it into the living room and handing it to Eleanor.

"Stay here as long as you need," she said sitting down beside Eleanor. "Did you bring any clothes with you?" she asked curiously. If she hadn't, Liz was sure she could buy some when she went to get groceries later.

"They are in my car," Eleanor answered Liz when she asked about clothes. Taking a sip of coffee she smiled, not sure if she could survive without caffeine. "I don't even know what started the argument, just Bobby got so mad at me this morning for no reason," she frowned.

Liz frowned as well and reached a hand over, rubbing the woman's back. Eleanor had been her children's nanny since Jude was a year old. She had grown attached to the woman over the last four to five years. She treated her like family now.

Eleanor smiled feeling Liz rubbing her back, "Bobby gets mad all the time, but this was the worst I have seen him," she sighed taking another sip of her coffee.

"I don't know why you put up with his shit," Liz said honestly as she shook her head. She knew Eleanor took too much shit from Bobby. Hell she was half sure that Bobby also abused her too. It was just something in the way Eleanor acted.

Eleanor chewed on her bottom lip and looked down in her coffee cup, away from Liz's glance. She couldn't take Liz judging her. "Because I love him," she said honestly as she ran a hand through her red hair which was greasy. "After I finish my coffee, I may borrow your shower."

Laughing, Liz nodded, "borrow away," she said as she stood from the couch. "I am going to go back upstairs and try to get another hour of sleep before the kids get up," she said as she smiled. "You know the place well enough to make yourself at home Elle," she said using Eleanor's nickname.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later, Liz awoke again with a jolt as she heard a scream coming from downstairs. She knew the scream belonged to Eleanor. Moving from the bed again, she put on her robe and hurried downstairs just in time to see Eleanor coming out of the bathroom followed by Taylor.

Taylor who had just came out of the bathroom behind the redhead with a towel on, blushed when he saw Liz, "I didn't hear her in the bathroom," he said trying to defend himself.

"Bullshit you didn't," Eleanor growled as she held the towel over her and glared at this man. "Who the hell are you anyway and why are you here?"

Liz raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Eleanor that is Zac's brother Taylor," she said introducing the two. "Though I am wondering what you are doing in my house without my knowledge," she said as she turned her gaze right to Taylor.

Blushing even more, Taylor looked down, "I found the spare key hidden under the mat," he confessed as he looked up. "And I came by to see if you could fly with me to California. I have to go there for some business meetings and I really don't want to go alone Liz."

Eleanor looked at Taylor skeptically when she heard he was Zac's brother. He was the one who had been infatuated with Liz at one point. Liz had told her the full story numerous times.

"I can't go to California with you Taylor," Liz said almost half amused that he would even ask such a dumb thing. He had to know she couldn't just leave her children behind on such short notice. "I have my kids to worry about and also Eleanor is now staying here."

"They can come too," Taylor blurted out feeling almost desperate. He hated flying alone so he would do anything even invite his niece and nephew and the woman who was now looking at him skeptically.

Hearing his offer, Liz sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and looked at Eleanor, "Do you want to come Eleanor?" Liz asked as she crossed her arms.

Eleanor shrugged, "I guess California could do me some good," she nodded and watched as Liz soon turned to go upstairs and get the kids up and ready. After Liz was gone, Eleanor looked at Taylor, "I don't trust you," she said coldly as she walked towards the stairs. "I don't trust you with Liz or the children," she said as she glared at him and then walked up the stairs to help Liz.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Liz smiled as she got off the plane several hours later. With Eleanor's help they had been able to get the kids ready in no time and Taylor had been able somehow to get tickets for all of them. "Which hotel are we staying at?" Liz asked as she picked up Emerson and held her on her hip. She was getting cranky and Liz knew it was because she had been on the plane for so long.

"That one that Zac's band always stays at," Taylor offered hoping Liz would know which one it was.

Liz just nodded and looked at Eleanor seeing her glaring at Taylor. Letting Taylor get ahead of them she looked over at Eleanor, "Are you okay?" she asked before looking down at Jude who was holding onto Eleanor's hand nervously. This was the first time either child had traveled via airplanes.

"I don't trust him," Eleanor whispered as she watched Taylor go to baggage’s and get all their luggage. She wasn't sure how Taylor had managed to carry all of them but he had.

Hearing that Eleanor didn't trust Taylor, Liz raised an eyebrow, "You don't trust him?" she asked as she held Emerson tighter around her. She could hear some paparazzi calling out Taylor's name and she sighed. The band had been broken up for years yet they still get attention from the paparazzi.

Eleanor shook her head and made a face as they reached the paparazzi and started getting photographed too. Apparently they recognized Liz as Zac's wife. "No I don't," she whispered again. "I think him wanting you here was fishy," she sighed as she walked ahead of Liz and reached the taxi that Taylor had gotten.

Liz stayed silent as she followed Eleanor out. Getting to the taxi she looked at Taylor knowing not all of them could fit in one taxi, "How are we going to do this?" she asked finally speaking, trying to ignore the paparazzi that had followed them outside.

Looking down at Liz, Taylor sighed, "Eleanor and Jude can take one and you, Emerson and I can take another," he said as he smiled and helped Eleanor and Jude in the first taxi. Truth was he just didn't want to share a taxi with the annoying redhead.

Staying silent after Taylor spoke, Liz watched as he helped Eleanor and Jude and then the taxi pulled away. Not long after that, Taylor flagged down another taxi and soon he had helped her and Emerson in before getting in as well.

"You know," Liz spoke after Taylor gave the driver directions. "Eleanor doesn't trust you and she finds it fishy you wanted me to come with you."

Taylor laughed as he heard Liz's words, "Does that bitch know our history?" he asked forgetting that Emerson was in the car with them.

Nodding, Liz glared when he cussed in front of Emerson.

"Then she thinks I still love you," he laughed. "Which I don't darlin," he said informing Liz that he had moved on. Yes, a part of him would always love her but after nine years he had moved on. He had actually fallen for Natalie until she ripped his heart out by telling him she was a lesbian.

Liz laughed some, "I knew that honey," she said after he had called her darlin. She knew he had moved on. It was the same way for her too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Miss daddy," Emerson said as she smiled softly. "Daddy here?" she asked.

Bittersweet Chapter Five

Arriving at the hotel, Liz smiled seeing Eleanor and Jude outside, waiting on them. Once the cab had pulled up she waited until Taylor got out and then she got out, holding Emerson on her hip, "I hope you guys didn't have to wait long," she said as she walked over to them, knowing Taylor was getting the bags.

"No, we didn't wait that long," Eleanor replied as she eyed Taylor suspiciously. It didn't matter to her how highly Liz talked of him. That man just couldn't be trusted.

Liz raised an eyebrow as she watched Eleanor eye Taylor, "If you keep looking at Taylor with that death glare he might fall over dead," she laughed as she headed inside, putting her free hand on Eleanor's back to bring her as well. She was almost afraid to leave Eleanor and Taylor in the same breathing space together for too long.

"Maybe he will," Eleanor smirked as she walked with Liz, keeping a grip on Jude's hand.

Liz just shook her head and went to the front desk, where she waited on Taylor, who came not too long after they got there. He had now put the luggage on a luggage cart. Liz had to smile because she was impressed that Taylor hadn't tripped or fallen yet while using that. He was never particularly good on his feet.

As he talked to the people at the desk, Liz looked down at Emerson who was just looking around, "You okay baby girl?" she asked when Emerson finally looked up at her. She knew this was the children's first time away from Tulsa without both of their parents. Every other time they had left Tulsa had been when Liz would go on the road with Zac for a few weeks at a time when he had toured solo before joining this band, though this year she had opted not to do that. She wanted to get used to the home life. She would need to for when Jude started school in what seemed like a matter of months.

"Miss daddy," Emerson said as she smiled softly. "Daddy here?" she asked.

Liz just shook her head no at Emerson's question, "No baby girl, Daddy isn't here," Liz frowned as she kissed the top of Emerson's head.

Liz heard Taylor clear his throat and she looked up at him, waiting on whatever he had to say.

"Liz, you and Eleanor have a room with the kids on the third floor," he said as he handed the room key to Liz. "My room is on the fourth floor, right above yours."

Liz nodded and turned to head towards the elevators.

"Wait," Taylor said after Liz as he walked to where she was. "I sort of have it planned that a bellhop will take the luggage cart up to our respective rooms and you and I can have dinner alone," he smiled hoping she was okay with this plan. "I'm sure Eleanor wouldn't mind watching the kids," he smirked as he turned to look at Eleanor who had followed behind him.

Eleanor just shot Taylor a dirty look before turning to Liz, wondering if she would agree to have dinner alone with Taylor.

Liz chewed on her lip as she considered Taylor's offer to dinner with him. She was hungry and she knew dinner with him wouldn't hurt anything. "Sure," she told him before turning to Eleanor. She could tell from the look Eleanor was giving her that she wasn't happy with this decision.

"Can you watch the kids for me?" Liz asked as she raised an eyebrow. "It's just dinner Elle," she said as she shrugged.

Eleanor took Emerson from Liz and looked her in the eyes as she did so, "I'm sure that is what he wants you to believe," she said before brushing past Liz and heading to the elevator with the kids.

Watching Eleanor leave, Liz turned back to Taylor, "It better be just dinner," she told him as she walked past him and headed to the hotel's restaurant.

"Elizabeth," Taylor whined as he followed behind her, until he caught up with her, "Of course it's just dinner," he muttered as he walked into the half empty restaurant. He was glad for it being half empty. Less of a chance of being noticed by fans and the paparazzi that had been at the airport hadn't followed them here luckily.

Liz followed him into the restaurant and soon sat down at a table, "If you say so," she said watching him sit down across from her. Once he had sat down she picked up the menu and looked through it. "Why did you want to have dinner with just me?" Liz asked as she looked up from the menu briefly.

Taylor looked through the menu and shrugged at Liz's question, "Because I didn't feel like eating dinner and getting death glared by the redheaded evil nanny you have."

Laughing some Liz went back to looking through the menu again and when she heard the waiter arrive, she gave him her order of a burger and fries with a sweet tea.

"You mean you are actually eating meat?" Taylor joked to Liz before giving his order to the waiter. He got the same as Liz, minus the drink. He had opted for a Dr.Pepper instead.

Liz watched the waiter leave and she shot Taylor a look, "Of course I'm eating meat again. I only stopped eating it in 2001 when I was going through that weird vegan phase. I think it stopped once I lost you," she muttered playfully.

Taylor smirked at her words, "But you did eat meat with me," he shrugged, "Or is my dick not considered meat?"

"It is, but I am so not having a sexual conversation with you," Liz muttered as she rolled her eyes.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Zac had just gotten out of his bunk and made his way down the hallway to the front of the bus as he felt it slow down, "Are we in California yet?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. The band had left Chicago early that morning and he had slept for most of the trip. He would have opted to play video games but Andrea had been using the back lounge as her make shift bedroom. She had wanted to sleep on a couch instead of sleeping in a cramped bunk.

Griffin looked up at Zac and nodded, "Yep. We should be pulling up at our regular hotel any minute now," he said as he looked down the hall as he saw Andrea coming down the hall.

Andrea smiled as she stood beside Zac, "I have never been to California before," she said as she moved some hair out of her face. "Maybe you can show me around," she laughed as she felt the bus come to a complete stop.

Zac heard what Andrea said and he knew he would have to run that by Liz first. He wanted to make sure she was okay with whatever he did with Andrea. "I'll ask Liz first," he told her before walking to the door to get off the bus.

"Liz isn't your owner Zac," Andrea told him as she caught up with him and got off the bus. Going to the compartment where their bags where she opened it and got her bag out, handing Zac's to him. "She is your wife."

Zac took his bag from Andrea and he held it as he walked inside, "My wife who doesn't trust you," he said feeling the heat of Andrea's body as she followed him into the hotel. Walking to the desk he looked at Griffin who was holding the room keys.

"You and I are sharing a room," Griffin informed Zac as he looked at him. "And you miss Andrea darling have your own room," he said handing Andrea her key.

Zac smiled some hearing he was sharing a room with Griffin. He really hated rooming alone when they were at hotels. "Can you take my bag up to our room?" he asked feeling his stomach growl. "I'm hungry and I don't think I can wait to eat."

Laughing at Zac, Griffin took his bag and nodded.

Zac watched as Griffin took his bag and he turned on his heel, going to the restuarant. Feeling someone following him, he turned around again and he wasn't surprised to find Andrea who almost ran into him.

Andrea looked at Zac, having almost just ran into him thanks to him turning around unexpectedly. "I'm hungry too," she said trying to play innocent. Truth was she just wanted to spend time with Zac. She had thought that maybe their talk on the roof had meant they had bonded some. That now that he knew her cancer secret they could at least be friends, even if his wife, her sister hated her.

"Sure," Zac muttered unsure whether he believed her or not. Turning around again he finally walked into the restaurant but instead of taking a seat, he stopped in his tracks when he saw, just a few tables away from the entrance his brother and his wife. What the heck where they doing in California? What the heck where they doing together in California?

Andrea followed behind Zac and when he stopped she raised an eyebrow confused at first as to why he had just stopped. That was until she followed his gaze. "Isn't that Liz....and Taylor?" she asked trailing off the last of what she said.

Zac nodded unable to turn his eyes away from the sight in front of him. The longer he watched them the more he felt himself getting pissed off.

Leaving Andrea standing at the entrance Zac walked over to the table where Liz and Taylor were seated, "Sorry if I am interrupting this lovely date," he said through gritted teeth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Oh then how about telling me what this is then?" Zac asked shooting Taylor a glare. "Why is my wife in California, eating dinner with you?"

Bittersweet Chapter Six

Hearing Zac, Liz looked up and her eyes widened. She could tell from the look on his face he was pissed and he had every right to be pissed. He had just found her in California with Taylor. She knew this looked very bad for her.

Zac glared at Liz when she looked at him and he just shook his head at the shocked look on her face, "Surprised to see me Elizabeth?" he asked using her full name. "What about you Jordan?" he asked turning to look at Taylor.

Looking at his brother, Taylor swallowed hard, "Z...Zac," he stammered as he chewed on his lip. "This...we aren't on a date," he said shaking head trying to clear the air before things escalated quickly for everyone. As he looked away from Zac, he raised an eyebrow as he spotted Liz's sister Andrea standing in the entrance.

"Oh then how about telling me what this is then?" Zac asked shooting Taylor a glare. "Why is my wife in California, eating dinner with you?"

Liz looked down as she stayed silent. She knew she should probably say something but she chose not too. She didn't want to get in between the middle of Zac and Taylor's argument, or well more like Zac's argument.

Taylor sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I asked her to come here because I have some business meetings. I just wanted a friend I could bring," he said knowing his words sounded pathetic. "So I went to your house and invited her and the kids along as well as the nanny. They would be here too if your nanny didn't hate me."

Zac raised an eyebrow at Taylor's admission of being at their house. He had been in Tulsa? Turning to Liz he felt his nostrils flare some, "He was in Tulsa?" he asked his wife, feeling hurt that she had kept that from him. He had told her about running into Andrea but she couldn't tell him she had seen Taylor.

Looking up at Zac, Liz nodded, "I didn't know until yesterday," she said knowing this still looked bad towards him.

"Before or after I told you she was on tour with my band?" Zac asked pointing towards Andrea who was still at the entrance.

Liz followed his finger and swallowed hard as she saw Andrea. She hadn't seemed to age a bit since she last saw her in 2002. "Before," she whispered scared of what Zac would do now.

Zac laughed bitterly and just shook his head, "It's nice to know only one of us knows what honesty is in this marriage right now," he muttered before turning and exiting out of the restaurant quickly.

Liz looked at Taylor and sighed, "I have to go after him," she said as she stood up and ran past Andrea on her way to go after Zac who she saw heading towards the elevators.

Making it to the elevators, Zac reached out and pressed a button, waiting on the doors to open. As he stood there he turned and watched as he saw Liz coming towards him, "I really don't want to talk to you right now," he said hearing the doors open and he stepped onto the elevator.

"Yeah, well tough," Liz told him as she stepped onto the elevator with him. Seeing him press the button for the third floor she smirked. "You are going to have too because we are going to be on the same elevator going to the same floor," she shrugged as she crossed her arms as the doors shut.

Zac heard her and sighed, "You're on the third floor too?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Liz nodded and locked eyes with him, "Why are you so mad I didn't tell you about Taylor?" she asked him as she chewed on her lip. She was sure she knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it.

"Do you really have to ask me that Liz?" Zac asked as he stared at her. She should know why. She should know he didn't trust Taylor just like she didn't trust Andrea.

Liz smiled slightly as she looked down, "No, but I want to hear you think what I suspect," she told him before looking up again.

Zac just shook his head, "Fine, I'm jealous of him still Liz," he admitted. "I'm scared that if he is alone with you, you guys will just wind up falling back into the same routines as you did nine years ago. I didn't want to lose my girlfriend then," he sighed as he stepped closer and cupped her chin in his hands. "And I don't want to lose my wife now."

Biting her lip as he cupped her chin, she smiled more, "You aren't going to lose me zac," she whispered before leaning in and pecking his lips briefly. "When I married you, that meant I wanted just you and no one else, not even Taylor."

Smirking at her words, Zac pecked her lips back right as he heard the elevator doors open again. "You know, I think we should get Eleanor her own room," he said as he too Liz's hand in his and left the elevator.

"And why is that?" Liz asked as she held his hand and lead him down to the room where Eleanor and the kids were staying.

Zac just smirked more, "Because I want to share a room with my wife and kids," he said as he felt her come to stop in front of a door. Pulling her into him quickly he looked into her eyes, "I think we could have some fun in the bathroom once the kids are asleep."

Liz heard him and she blushed, kissing him after he spoke, "I think some fun in the bathroom sounds nice," she said as she pulled away from him and winked, before turning around and knocking on the door of the room.

When the door opened not long after she knocked, Liz smiled as she saw a very confused Eleanor look between her and Zac.

"You went to dinner with Taylor? How the hell did you come back with your husband?" Eleanor asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Zac just laughed at Eleanor, "It's a long story," he informed her. "But I know what isn't a long story," he said as he reached inside his jeans pocket and got his wallet out. Taking out a few bills he handed them to Eleanor. "Go get yourself your own room. I kind of would like to be with my wife and kids."

Taking the money from Zac, Eleanor nodded and left the door to go and get her bags, "Okay, but I still want the full story from Liz tomorrow," she said as she returned to the door holding her bags. "You two have fun," she said as she left the room and headed to the elevators. To say she was confused was an understatement.

Liz just laughed after Eleanor left and she stepped into the room, "She is going to make me tell her every little detail tomorrow," she sighed knowing Eleanor would be on her about it.

"Well if you do, tell her about how good my kisses were out in the hallway," Zac winked as he headed inside of the room, and smiled seeing both of his children on the bed, engrossed in whatever the heck they were coloring.

"What are you two munchkins doing?" Zac asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle of both kids.

"Daddy," Emerson smiled her whole face lighting up.

Jude who had been coloring, looked up and grinned at his daddy, "Mommy didn't say you were coming here too," he said as he moved from where he sat and jumped into his daddy's lap.

"Oh," Zac muttered playfully as Jude jumped into his lap. "Your mommy didn't know I was coming," he smiled. "I decided to surprise her," he lied as he pulled his son into a hug. "You come here too my Emmy Princess," he said reaching out for Emerson and pulling her to him.

Liz sat down on the opposite bed and just smiled as she watched Zac with their children. It was times like this, when he was doing just the little things with the kids that she knew she had made the right choice. She had chosen the right man to be her husband and the father of her children.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later, Zac smirked as he stood in the bathroom and watched as Liz finished running the water for their bubble bath. They had just gotten the kids to sleep not too long ago and Zac was more than ready to have his alone time with his wife. The woman he hadn't seen in two months.

"Leave it to you to always bring bubble bath with you," Zac muttered once Liz had stood up.

Liz stuck her tongue out at him and hit him playfully, "You're saying you don't like bubbles?" she asked as she reached out and slowly undid the buttons on the blue checkered button down he was wearing. "Because I love the bubbles," she smirked sliding the shirt off of him once it was unbuttoned all the way. "Especially when they are all you are wearing," she winked before reaching down and undoing his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers.

Zac couldn't help but blush at Liz's words, "Well, when you put it like that, maybe the bubbles aren't so bad," he whispered as he moved in and closer and kissed her lips hard, his hands sliding up the dress she had been wearing. In one swift effort he removed her underwear and then pulled away. A smile playing on his lips when he saw the pair of pink silk panties that he liked her in. "Nice choice," he said before throwing them to the floor. "One last thing to get rid of," he said as he locked eyes with her and reached for the hemline of her dress soon pulling over her head, leaving her naked body exposed to him.

"Even after two kids you look mighty fox Elizabeth Jane Hanson," he muttered as he slid his hand between her legs and rubbed, a bigger smirk appearing as he felt her get wet beneath his touch. "I think we should definitely start trying for that third baby tonight," he said leaning in and kissing her softly against her lips, one of his fingers sliding inside of her.

Kissing Zac back, Liz moaned as she felt one of his fingers go inside of her and he soon started to finger her, "Y...you want to start trying for our baby now?" she asked surprised at his words.

Nodding, Zac added a second finger inside of his wife, he pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "Yes, after the show tomorrow I have three days off to spend here with you and our children. We can try every night we have together," he smiled before sliding his fingers out of her and putting them to his lips, licking them slowly as he got in the bubble bath. "You taste good," he winked as he sat down.

Liz just blushed and joined Zac in the bath, soon straddling his waist, "Then let's get started on that baby," she smirked before kissing him again. As she kissed him, she felt him grip her hips and pull her down on him, which caused her to moan into his mouth.

Kissing him harder she soon started to move on him and she closed her eyes. enjoying the feeling of being with him after two longs months of not being able too, "I love you," she whispered into his mouth.

"I love you too," Zac whispered back as he let himself match her movements. He had missed being with her and damn it, he may have been mad about Taylor and her coming out her, but he was also glad they had for this very reason. He got to be with his wife again.

Moving his lips away from hers he kissed down her neck, nipping at her skin softly, "I think I like wearing you more than the bubbles," Zac whispered on her skin as he felt his breathing pick up and he nipped at her skin again.

When he did it again, he was rewarded with her moaning louder and saying a few curse words too and he smirked, moving her a bit faster on him.

"Shit, Zac," Liz groaned out as he moved her faster on him. She was sure he was trying to make her loud enough to wake their kids up. "Your going to make me scream," she warned, seeing a smirk stretch across his face.

"Scream for me then," he laughed playfully as he slowed her down again and he felt his muscles clench as he came inside of her, his eyes shutting and his head falling back softly.

Liz felt him come inside of her and she soon reached her climax not long after, letting her head rest against his shoulder. "I think I like you wearing me more than the bubbles as well," she whispered before kissing his shoulder softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'm actually surprised to see her alive actually," Taylor mused as he looked away from Liz.

Bittersweet Chapter Seven

Liz sighed to herself as she stood on the hotel roof. Three days had passed and it was the last night in California for everyone. Zac and his band went back on the road and she went back home with Eleanor, the kids and Taylor.

Chewing on her lip she ran a hand through her hair. She wasn't sure why but she was nervous. As if these last few days with Zac and trying for a baby was the calm before a storm that was raging. A storm she had no clue how to be prepared for.

"Liz," Taylor said as he came to a stop beside the woman on the hotels roof. "I..umm figured you would be with Zac," he said looking over at the brunette.

Liz turned to look at Taylor, "He fell asleep not too long ago," she informed him. "I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think," she said as she frowned. "I'm sorry by the way. I mean that he is ignoring you," she laughed. She knew Zac was still somewhat pissed at Liz for not telling him about Taylor and also for coming with Taylor to California, but instead of taking it out on her, he was ignoring Taylor and taking it out on him.

Taylor shrugged at Liz's words, "I'm used to it with him. Have been for nine years now," he nodded knowing this was Zac to him. This was the boy who still hated him after nine years. "I'm sure you can understand where he is coming from though. I mean I'm willing to bet you haven't talked to Andrea yet."

At the mention of Andrea's name, Liz rolled her eyes, "I have no reason to talk to my sister," she snapped not meaning too. "She ruined whatever relationship she and I had when she went after you," Liz said this time a little bit nicer.

"I'm actually surprised to see her alive actually," Taylor mused as he looked away from Liz. All he could remember in his head was what Andrea had told him two months before their affair started. The thing that had caused them to grow closer, caused him to feel sorry for her.

Liz raised an eyebrow hearing Taylor's words, "Why is that?" she asked unsure of why he would think Andrea wouldn't be alive right now.

Biting his lip, Taylor looked back at Liz, "Because, two months before I slept with her she told me she had cancer, in the last stages of it actually," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I guess I should have known it was a lie like everything else she said but, I just didn't want to believe it," he frowned. "Who lies about having cancer?"

"Obviously my sister," Liz replied feeling disgusted by this new information she had just found out. "And you never told me this why?" she asked wondering why Taylor never told her. Maybe if he had known sooner that she was lying he wouldn't have cheated.

Taylor thought her question over, though he knew he didn't have too, he already had an answer. It was just a really pathetic one. "She told me not too. She said she had refused to get treatments and would tell you, your mom, and Rori in her own time," he revealed as he offered a half-smile to Liz. "I have officially been played by your sister."

Nodding in agreement to his last statement, Liz laughed, "It happens to the best of us," she said before checking the time on her watch. "I should head back inside before it gets too late to get any sleep at all," she faux yawned before walking away from Taylor. "You better get some sleep too," she called before going inside.

Getting to her hotel room, Liz used the key card to get back in and then she went to the bag that held her night gown. Grabbing it out she took it to the bathroom where she changed quickly. Flipping the light switch off she left the bathroom and climbed into bed with Zac, her arms sneaking around his waist and her head resting gently next to his shoulder.

"Liz," his voice broke the silence of the room, though he was keeping silent as not to wake the kids. "Where were you?" he asked as he turned his head and looked at his wife. In the light bit of moonlight coming through the room Zac could barely make out her eyes staring back at him.

Looking at Zac, Liz figured he would have woken up. He wasn't a deep sleeper anyway. "On the roof," she told him. "I couldn't sleep," she said offering him a tiny smile. "Taylor came up there and we talked," she admitted deciding to be honest about running into Taylor.

Hearing that she had talked to Taylor, Zac rolled his eyes as he moved closer to Liz. He hated that he still felt so insecure when it came to his wife being around Taylor. Nine years had passed. Liz was with him and they had two children now. Things were different. Instead of saying anything he just nodded his head and kissed her forehead. "You better get some sleep before your flight with our two little terrors," he joked as he closed his eyes.

Liz just laughed and closed her eyes as well. Moving as close as she could get to her husband she sighed, feeling content. The last thoughts as she drifted off being of how nice it was to be wrapped in his arms.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Several hours later, Zac stood outside the hotel as he watched his kids play. Liz was waiting on the cab that had been called to take them to the airport again.

"So exactly how much money did you give Eleanor to make her agree to take the taxi to the airport with Taylor?" Liz asked turing to look at her husband.

Laughing at Liz's words Zac shrugged, "Two hundred," he confessed. "She originally wanted four but I was able to get her to compromise by promising her a week off from watching the kids when I get home from tour," he smirked as he reached out and slid his arm around her waist.

Liz smiled playfully as Zac put his arm around her waist, "I'm glad you paid her off," she said glad for a few extra minutes with her husband before they would part again. "I'm going to miss you," she frowned as she pecked his lips.

"I'll miss you too," Zac told Liz as he pecked her lips back. "And you know if our baby making worked I want to be the first person you tell," he said as he moved his hand up to her belly some. He kind of hoped they had made a baby already.

"You will be," Liz nodded as she saw the taxi arrive and come to a stop. "I think that's for us," she told Zac as she moved away.

Zac frowned playfully and bent down, getting their luggage as the taxi driver got out and opened the trunk. Taking the luggage to the back he put it in quickly and shut the trunk.

Liz gathered both kids up and held their hands as she walked to the taxi, "You two better go tell daddy goodbye," she said letting their hands go when they were closer to the taxi, where Zac was waiting.

"Daddy," Jude yelled as he ran towards his daddy.

"What do you want Jude Zachary Hanson?" Zac asked as he picked up his son and held him on his hips. Seeing Emerson come over as well he picked her up too and smiled at both of them. They were the living proof of the love that he shared with his wife.

Jude looked down and sighed, reaching out and playing with the ring his daddy wore around his neck, "Why can't you come back home?" he asked sadly wishing his daddy would come home with them. "I'll be good to Emmy if you come home."

Frowning as his son spoke, Zac kissed leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I wish I could little man," he sighed second guessing his decision to even be in the music business again. If his touring and being gone would make his son say stuff like that then he wasn't sure he wanted too.

"Please," Emerson piped in a few tears going down her cheek.

Zac frowned more and looked at Liz, hoping she could see from his face that she was going to have to come help him. If she didn't he would be a crying mess and he'd be going back home with her and the kids.

Liz looked at Zac and she could tell from the look he was giving her that she would have to come and get the kids. Walking to where he was she reached over and took Jude from him first. "How about once we get on the plane we watch that Rugrats movie I brought for you and your sister?" she asked him as she put him in the taxi.

Jude just smiled and nodded his head, though he had a few tears going down his cheeks.

Moving up, Liz smiled as she came face to face with Zac was holding Emerson. She moved aside so he could put her in.

After Liz moved out of his way, Zac put Emerson in the taxi and then stood back up, "So I guess this is where we part," he said as he slipped his arms around her shoulders.

"I guess it is," Liz frowned as she slipped her arms around his waist. "I love you and I'll call you when we get home," she told him before leaning in to kiss him one last time.

Holding Liz closer, Zac sighed onto her lips and soon pulled away, "I love you too," he said as he watched her get in and then he shut the door, moving back to the tour bus as the taxi drove off. He hated that his kids were upset about him not being home and a part of him was upset that Liz was going to be with Taylor alone in Oklahoma again.

Getting on the bus, Zac shut the door behind him and sat down on a couch as he heard the bus start up. As it took off he felt someone sit down beside him and he saw Andrea.

"You really have some faith trusting her alone with the guy she once considered the love of her life," Andrea told him as she looked into his eyes. "He could try to take your place as husband and daddy. In fact, I bet he will."

At Andrea's words, Zac just took a deep breath and tried not to silently fume. Truth was, he half believed her and that Taylor would try it. Heck, he had tried to take Liz once before, why not add the kids on to the deal now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "How could I forget that train wreck," Sara mused playfully as she winked at Liz. "Every woman but you is dumb," she shrugged changing her wording.

Bittersweet Chapter Eight

Liz went through the clothes on her bed as she eyed Sara. She had been home for three days now and she had finally gotten around to unpacking and doing laundry. Both sets of kids were at Diana's for the day and Sara had agreed to help Liz clean her house. "So, do you think I'm crazy for trusting my sister to be on the road with Zac?"

Sara looked and Liz and raised an eyebrow, "Honey, take it from, don't trust any bitch, especially your sister. Taylor told you the lie she said to get him to be close with her. You think she won't try that with your husband?" Sara asked as she folded some of Liz's clothes.

"No, I think she'll try anything to get with Zac," Liz admitted honestly. "I mean she has some sort of weird vendetta against me even though she's the oldest. I just hope she's dropped her cancer trick by now. She's thirty-two and using that would just be dumb.

Sara laughed as she set down the shirt she had just folded, "Your sister is dumb," she said before shrugging. "Nikki is dumb too. Anyone who sleeps with a married man is dumb."

Liz looked down at Sara's last statement, "Then I'm dumb too," she said before looking back up. "I slept with Taylor when he was married to Natalie or did you just forget all the pain and torture I inflicted nine years ago."

"How could I forget that train wreck," Sara mused playfully as she winked at Liz. "Every woman but you is dumb," she shrugged changing her wording.

Liz shot Sara a death glare and went back to folding clothes. "How are things with Isaac?" she asked deciding to change the subject now. She was getting tired of talking about Andrea.

Sara rolled her eyes, "The same, still convinced he loves Nikki. Still wants our kids around her. Thinks she fucking shits sunshine and rainbows and I'm the devil because I hate her for stealing my husband."

Frowning Liz, chewed on her lip. "I never thought Isaac would cheat on you," she said honestly. "He was always the voice of reason every time I needed help with Zac and he seemed so in love with you."

"It's always the ones you least expect," Sara told her. "Zac is one of the ones I'd least expect you know. He's been in love with you for so long that I think if the right woman came around he'd cheat just try something different and new."

Liz heard Sara's response and she went silent, second guessing Zac being on the road with her sister. She was so scared that he would cheat on her. Scared she'd be burnt by her sister again.

Sara frowned when Liz went silent, "I'm sorry," she said as she stood from the bed. "I really shouldn't have said what I did to you," she smiled walking over and patting Liz's back. "I just don't think sometimes before I speak."

Shaking her head, Liz relaxed some when Sara rubbed her back. "Zac and I tried for a baby when I was in California," she confessed. "We made love multiple times in the bathroom. What if I find out I'm pregnant and he cheats on me?" she asked feeling tears sting at her eyes. "What if he pulls a Taylor?"

Sara pulled Liz into a hug, feeling even more shitty now for what she had said. "I'm sure he won't cheat on you," she said trying to reassure her friend. "He knows your sister is someone not to be trusted. He knows you'd chop his balls off."

Liz laughed at the last thing Sara said and pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "You better go and get the kids," she said knowing that after Sara picked them up from Diana's that they were going to spend the night at her house. It had been awhile since the cousins had, had a sleepover.

Sara nodded and left Liz's bedroom, "Stop worrying," she whispered behind her, hoping Liz could hear her.

After Sara had gone, Liz sat down on the bed and began to cry. She was scared of losing the man she loved, the man she had created a family with. She was scared her sister would ruin something else for her and Sara was right. Zac could cheat on her just to try someone new. They had after all been married for almost seven years and dating for ten.

Wiping at her eyes, she stood from the bed and went to pick up the cordless phone, dialing Zac's number and waiting for him to pick up.

"Zachary Hanson speaking," Zac answered as he waited on a response. He had answered without even checking the screen.

Liz smiled hearing his voice, "Hey babe," Liz said as she walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. "I was just calling because I missed you," she smiled being partly honest with him.

Zac sat up in his hotel bed as he heard Liz's voice, "I missed you too," he said seeing it was now three pm in Ohio which meant in Tulsa it was two. "How are the kids?"

"They are good. They are at your mom's for now then tonight Sara is keeping them overnight."

"They'll have fun," Zac said knowing they would. "Any news on if the stork brought us anything yet?" he asked playfully.

Liz couldn't help but laugh at his last question, "It's far too soon to tell yet babe," she muttered as she shook her head. "Is Andrea still on the road with you guys?" she asked hoping he would say no.

Sighing before he answered Liz, Zac nodded though she couldn't see it, "Yeah, Griffin actually said she could stay with us the rest of the tour," he confessed not sure if Liz would be too happy with that or with Griffin.

"Oh," Liz said feeling a bit concerned knowing that Andrea was going to be on the road with Zac for a few more months. "Zac," she said hearing her voice crack. "C..can you promise you won't sleep with her. No matter how hard she tries."

Zac frowned some as he heard his wife's voice crack on the other end of the line, "I'm not going to cheat with her Liz. I love you and I married you. I'm not sticking my dick in anyone else but you until the day I die."

Liz smiled some at his last few words, "And I don't want anyone else's dick inside of me," she joked as she made it to the kitchen and she sat down at the kitchen table. "I love you."

"I love you too babe," Zac said before the phone was hung up.

Hanging up, Liz stood from the chair and went to make her something to eat. She hadn't ate lunch yet and she was getting hungry. All she could do was trust Zac but it was hard knowing her sister was around him now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Fine, we'll go to lunch," Zac said giving into Andrea. He was sure if he wasn't hungry or bored he would have turned her down.

Bittersweet Chapter Nine

Zac sat on the tour bus bored out of his mind. They were playing some dingy bar like place tonight in Dayton, Ohio and so far he had done everything he could think to do before a show. He had played video games and he may have indulged in a bit of weed. A habit he had picked up when he was a teenager. One that had been reduced as he got older but when he was on tour he sometimes still smoked weed like he had as a teenager.

Liz had known about his weed habit, heck she sometimes smoked with him at home when the kids were in bed. It wasn't something he had ever kept secret and he was sure that when she had dated Taylor she had seen him do worse.

Hearing the back lounge door open, Zac looked towards it and saw Andrea come in. Lately he had been trying to ignore her. The call he had gotten from Liz two days ago still on his mind. She had been so upset that he would cheat. He was trying to do everything in his power to make it not happen.

"There you are," Andrea smiled as she sat down beside Zac. "I was bored and wondering if you wanted to go somewhere. Maybe out to lunch. I figured you might have the munchies after smoking up back here."

Zac raised an eyebrow at her, "You knew I was smoking?"

Andrea couldn't help but to laugh, "Zac, I think everyone on the bus could smell it," she shrugged as she moved some of her black hair behind her ears. "It's okay though, I'm not going to tell your wife if that is what you are afraid of," she smiled offering him a wink.

"Fine, we'll go to lunch," Zac said giving into Andrea. He was sure if he wasn't hungry or bored he would have turned her down.

Andrea just smiled and stood up, "Then come on," she said as she reached down and grabbed Zac's hand pulling him up and off the bus couch. "I saw this place not too far from here. It's in walking distance."

Zac let Andrea take his hand and before he knew it she had lead him off the bus and down the street to some dingy off the wall restaurant. "The food here better be good," he told her as they sat down in a both. She had finally let go of his hand and was setting across from him. The whole time she looked over the menu he couldn't help but look up from his and stare at her boobs.

Her boobs were really hard to miss, especially in the low cut tank top she had on. He wasn't much of a boob man but he really did like her tits. The moment that thought crossed his mind though, he reprimanded himself and thought of Liz and their children. She would chop his balls off and he really wanted to keep them.

Feeling Zac staring at her boobs, Andrea looked up at him, "You see something you liked?" she asked as she caught his eye and gave him a flirty smile.

"What?" Zac asked playing dumb to what she had meant. There was no way he was going to admit he had oogled her breasts. No way what so ever.

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Don't be ashamed to admit you like them, I feel you looking at them" she smirked. "Liz isn't here to hear you say it and I doubt she has this place bugged."

Zac was sure he had just blushed ten shades of red when Andrea said she had felt him staring at her boobs. "Fine," he admitted reluctantly. "Your boobs are kind of hard to miss in that tank top so I was staring," he contested feeling defeated. He knew if Liz was here she would kill him. He'd be bleeding to death from blood loss thanks to his balls being gone.

Andrea smirked more and looked up at the waitress when she came to get their order. After giving hers she waited until Zac had given his and the waitress had left again to speak. "You were also staring because you like them," she said wanting him to admit he liked her boobs.

Zac blushed some more and looked away, "I like your boobs," he muttered softly, wondering if she felt happy now. "Happy?" he asked his tone getting a bit cold. He knew this conversation was inappropriate and yet here they were having it. Maybe he could just blame the weed in his system?

"Very," Andrea nodded as their food came and she began to eat. Slipping her flip flops off, she slowly let her foot snake up Zac's leg, her eyes watching him intently. She knew what she was doing was wrong, moving in on her sister's husband but she hated Liz. She wanted to take everything Liz loved away from her. She had taken Taylor and her first baby. Now she wanted Zac and maybe eventually their kids. If she could find a way to get out of her cancer lie.

Zac swallowed his food hard the moment he felt Andrea's foot moving up his leg. "What are you doing?" he asked reaching under the table and moving it away. He may have just had an inappropriate conversation with her, but he sure as heck wasn't going to let her do anything else.

Giving Zac a frown, Andrea took another bite of her food, "Trying to have some fun," she feigned innocence as she swallowed her food and then let her foot go back up his leg, moving it faster so it could reach her intended destination, his crotch.

When Andrea found his crotch she let her foot slowly run over the fabric of his jeans. "You going to tell me you don't like an innocent game of footsie?" she asked knowing this was no innocent game. Hell he knew it too by now.

"I do," Zac admitted. "But with my wife," he told her as he reached under to move her foot again but not before he had gotten hard underneath it. "I don't get you," he said finishing his food. "Your dying and you still want to screw your sister over," he muttered as he stood up and left his part of the check.

Leaving without Andrea he walked back to the bus. He needed to get away from her and breathe for awhile. He hated himself for what had happened in their. The boob conversation and then her trying to play footsie with him. Him getting fucking hard. He knew boundaries had been crossed. He had crossed them and so had she. He had let her.

Getting back to the bus, he went inside and headed towards the bathroom, knowing he needed to take care of the problem in his pants. Turning the shower on, he stripped out of his clothes and got in. Sighing under the hot water. It felt nice and it helped him relax from the bad mood the lunch date with Andrea had caused.

Zac soon moved his hand down to his hard cock and he let out a moan as he started to get off, his eyes closing and his head falling back. He was thinking of her. Her lips around his cock, the slow movements she'd be making and that playful little look in her eyes. God that damn playful look just made him worse and so he moved his hand faster.

Groaning as he came, he leaned against the wall of the shower and sighed watching the mess he had made go down the drain. He had just masturbated while thinking of Andrea. He was such a fucking awful husband, masturbating to the woman Liz hated. Masturbating to images of a woman who was dying.

Zac got out of the shower and put his clothes back on and left the bathroom, feeling eyes on him. Turning to see Andrea staring at him he chewed on his lips, almost feeling like she could see through him. That she knew he had just got off to thoughts of her. He knew it was silly though, there was no way she could know any of that.

Going back to the bunks, Zac got in his bunk and heard his cell phone ringing from his pocket. Taking it out he looked at the id and saw Liz's name. Hitting ignore he put the phone back in his pocket. He couldn't talk to her right now. Not when he felt like shit for what he had just done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Hey, I kind of like him too," Taylor said defensively as he followed her to the couch.

Bittersweet Chapter Ten

Liz ran a hand through her hair as she sat on the bed, in the guest bedroom, Taylor now occupied at his parents she threw her cell phone down in a huff.

"Still no answer?" Taylor asked as he rested a hand on her leg.

Liz shook her head as she looked over at Taylor. "It's been two fucking days Tay," she frowned feeling nervous. "I don't know why he is ignoring me and I feel like shit. It is the last thing I need right now."

Taylor sighed, wishing he knew the words to tell Liz that could comfort her, but he had none. "I..I wish I had words to say right now that would calm you down but really I don't have any," he frowned, patting her leg with his hand.

"I don't think any words you say would help me right now," Liz admitted honestly. Nothing he said would help but his being here was at least keeping her from screaming. "What if he is fucking Andrea?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and chewed on her lip hard. All she hear in her head was Sara's words on Zac cheating so he could try some new chick.

Taylor couldn't help but laugh at her words. "Elizabeth Jane," he said using her full name. "Zac would never cheat on you. He loves you too much."

Liz shook her head as she felt tears sting at her eyes. "If he loved me then why is he ignoring me? He never ignores my phone calls Taylor. I'm worried."

Frowning again, Taylor moved his hand from Liz's leg and pulled her into a hug. "I know you are," he sighed wishing Zac would eventually answer Liz's calls soon. "How about you and the kids do something fun with me today?" he asked curiously not sure if she would agree to it.

"Like what?" Liz asked into Taylor's neck as she calmed down some. Her crying soon stopping altogether. Maybe getting out would do her some good. Take her mind off her husband who was ignoring her.

"Putt-putt golf," Taylor smiled as he pulled away from the hug. "I'm pretty sure you used to like playing that when we dated."

Liz laughed finally and shook her head, "No, I hated it because you always beat me."

"You never complained when I used to want to play it all the time," Taylor muttered as he stood from the bed and held his hand out for her to take.

Taking his hand, Liz stood up, "I never wanted to seem like a bad sport," she confessed as she offered him a tiny smile. "But sure, the kids and I will go play putt-putt golf with you."

Taylor smiled and did his arm in a victorious pump. "I knew you'd say yes to me," he said before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs where her kids were.

Laughing more, Liz followed behind him and headed downstairs too. Seeing both of her kids glued to an episode of Sponge-Bob she shook her head. "I will never see what they like about a yellow sponge," she said honestly as she walked over to the couch.

"Hey, I kind of like him too," Taylor said defensively as he followed her to the couch.

"Well that helps build my case against him," Liz joked as she sat down next to her kids on the couch. "Emmy, Jude, how do you guys feel about going putt-putt golfing with mommy and Uncle Taylor?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow and looked at both of her kids.

Jude turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Daddy says putt-putt golf sucks."

Emerson frowned, "But sponge-bob," she said as she pointed to the tv.

Liz couldn't help but laugh again at her kids reaction, "Well Daddy isn't always right Jude," she smiled before deciding to answer Emerson. "Emmy when we get back you can watch as much sponge-bob as you want before bed time."

"Fine," Jude muttered as he moved from the couch, still not entirely convinced putt-putt golf was any good.

Emerson just stood up and ran a hand through her hair, "Promise?" she asked looking up at her mommy expectantly.

"I cross my heart," Liz nodded as she picked Emerson up and held her hand out for Jude to take. Once she had both kids she turned to look at Taylor. "Are we taking your car or mine?"

"Can we take yours?" he asks as he looks Liz over. "Mine, well it's kind of not working," Taylor frowned. "I was out on a date yesterday and the transmission died."

Liz nodded and started towards the door, going outside. Feeling the warmth from Taylor behind her, she knew he was following. "Who did you have a date with?" she asked curiously as she raised an eyebrow. She was surprised that he had even found the time to meet a chick so fast.

Taylor chewed on his lips. "Just some girl," he shrugged as he reached her car.

Liz raised her eyebrow higher but she didn't question him. Instead she put both kids in the car and then got in herself. Once Taylor was in she took off to the putt-putt golf place downtown.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
An hour later, Liz frowned as she looked at Taylor. "Looks like you and Jude beat me and Emmy," she sighed going over the score card. The boys had definitely beat the girls.

"Yep, now how about the losers treat us winners to some ice cream," Taylor smirked as he winked at Liz playfully and picked up Jude.

Rolling her eyes, Liz picked up Emmy. "Fine, but the next time we play this game Emmy and I our going to beat your and Jude's butt and you will owe us ice cream," she told him as she walked to her car. Seeing someone standing not far from the car taking pictures she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that one of those dang paps here in Tulsa?" she asked as she turned her head to Taylor. She hadn't even known Tulsa to have paparazzi before. That's why she liked it.

Taylor nodded and frowned. "Yeah, he was around for my date yesterday too, though luckily none of those pictures were published."

Liz just rolled her eyes when they reached her car. "I hate them," she said honestly as she put Emerson in and watched as Taylor buckled Jude up.

"Me either," Taylor agreed as he shut the back door and got in after he had Jude buckled in good.

Liz got in and soon took off driving to the ice cream place. The moment she had started driving she heard Taylor's cell phone ring and she raised an eyebrow at the ring tone. It was an old Hanson song. One she hadn't heard in ages. Lucy.

Taylor took his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the id, though he knew who it was. "It's Zac he said to Liz wondering if he should answer the phone.

"Ignore him," Liz stated coldly as she looked ahead at the road. Zac could call Taylor but not her. She was pissed now and she was sure whenever he did call her she would ignore him, like he seemed to be doing to her.

Taylor nodded and hit ignore before putting his phone back in the pocket of his jeans. "I'm sorry," he said as he she arrived at the ice cream parlor and parked the car. "I'm sorry he is ignoring you," he said reaching for her hand once it was off the wheel. "He is a dumb ass."

"Yes he is a dumb ass," Liz agreed as she squeezed Taylor's hand and smiled. Pulling her hand away after awhile, she got out and went to the back. This time she got Jude out as Taylor got Emerson out. Holding Jude on her hip she watched as Taylor headed inside with her.

"So Jude," Liz started as she stood by the car and looked at her son, his brown eyes reminding her so much of Zac. "How did you like putt-putt golfing?"

Jude made a face as he looked into his mommy's eyes, "I think it sucks," he muttered as he rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Liz just laughed and started inside. On her way in she made a face seeing that same pap guy again on the other side of the street taking pictures. She half felt like she was an animal on display right now. All she could hope was that like the pictures from Taylor's date, these pictures didn't get put online.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Elizabeth," a female voice called out once Liz was out of the taxi and heading towards the back of the building.

Bittersweet Chapter Eleven

Zac glared as he sat on the bus staring at his laptop. It had been a week and two days since the bus bathroom incident where he had thought of Andrea as he masturbated and it had been a week since he had tried calling Liz and she ignored his calls. Hell he had even got desperate that day and called Taylor to see if he could get a hold of Liz for him but Taylor hadn't answered.

Now Zac knew why both of them hadn't answered. According to the pictures on a celeberity gossip site, they had been on a date. A fucking date and his and Liz's children had also tagged along.

Rereading the article he felt his blood boil when he read that they looked might cozy, especially when they had went for ice cream after a game of putt-putt golf.

"Fucking bastard," he growled as he cut his computer off and shut the laptop.

"Who is a fucking bastard?" a voice filled the room and Zac turned his head to see Andrea coming to where he sat on the couch.

Zac moved away from her some and shook his head, "My brother," he stated as he looked ahead of him at the wall. Here he had felt like a shitty husband for getting off to thoughts of Andrea and yet Taylor was already trying to replace him and Liz seemed to be dumb enough to let him try.

"I take it you saw the pictures then?" Andrea asked as her eyebrow shot up. "I told you he would try to steal your family and it doesn't seem like Liz is resisting," she smirked as she moved closer to him again. "In fact I bet they have already had sex," she shrugged. "Hell I bet Liz was practically begging him for it."

Listening to Andrea he glared more but he couldn't help picturing Liz and Taylor having sex again. Liz giving him that look she had come to give Zac just before she made love to him. He felt his heart stop when he imagined Taylor kissing Liz in only the places Zac knew she liked to be kissed now.

At Zac's silence, Andrea rested a hand on his thigh, "I'm sorry she is cheating on you again," she offered as she patted his leg. "She doesn't know what a perfectly good man she has in you."

Zac laughed bitterly at Andrea's words. "I'm not a good man and for her I think I will always just be second to who she truly wants," he spat out not even bothering to move Andrea's hand from his leg.

"You should never have to be someone's second choice," Andrea told him as her hand went higher up his thigh until she let it brush across his crotch. "I would never put you second to anyone you know."

Freezing as he felt Andrea's hand brush across his cock, he hated himself as he felt himself harden just a bit. Images of his thoughts of her when he masturbated coming back into his mind.

"You have Griffin," he sighed as he turned his head to look at her. If Liz was going to let Taylor come in and replace him then maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he indulged Andrea.

Andrea brushed her hand over his crotch again, this time letting it rest right on his hard on he had forming in his jeans. "Griffin and I are just fuck buddies. He wouldn't care if I started sleeping with someone else."

Zac bit down hard on his lip and looked down at Andrea's hand resting on his hard on and his hips bucked up some. He wanted relief and right now he was pissed at Liz so he didn't care who he turned too to get relief. "Jerk me off," he told her knowing with his words he had just crossed several boundaries.

Andrea heard him and she smiled like a little kid in a candy store. "Are you sure?" she asked him as she reached over and unzipped his pants. Reaching in them he found his boxers and pulled his cock out of the slit and also out of his unzipped jeans, her hand wrapping around it.

"Just fucking jerk me off," Zac groaned as Andrea held him in her hands.

Nodding, Andrea let her hand start to move around him.

Letting his head fall back, Zac moaned out as Andrea's hand moved around him, his hips jerking up every so often. As he closed his eyes all he could see was Liz and Taylor fucking which made him angry.

"Fuck Andrea," Zac muttered as he felt something warm go over his cock and he opened his eyes, looking down. Sure enough it was like he had expected. Andrea was giving him a blow job and right now he was powerless to stop her.

Pulling her hair, he just let her go at her own pace and before he knew it he felt himself release inside of her mouth and he was surprised when she swallowed every drop he had to offer her. When she pulled away he looked at her and just smiled, feeling just a bit better.

"I have to get ready for sound check," he said as he stood up and adjusted himself back into his pants and zipping them back up. "I, umm, I'll see you tonight," he squeaked out as he left the backroom of the bus and headed to the venue. As he walked away from Andrea that was when the guilt set in. He had let another woman suck him. A woman that his wife hated and he knew it would destroy her to know what had happened.

"Why the hell do I care about her though?" Zac mused out loud as he stepped off the bus. She didn't care that her letting Taylor replace him would hurt him. Zac was convinced that he had lost Liz to Taylor. That he had lost his family.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Liz rolled her eyes a few hours later as she sat in the back of a taxi. She had flown out to Boston today. It was where Zac's band was. She had came because she expected that Zac saw the pictures of her and Taylor from the day they had went putt-putt golfing with the kids last week.

She knew she needed to come and explain herself and that was why she had gotten into contact with the tour manager, finding out just where the band was playing Boston. When the taxi pulled up outside of the house of blues she paid the driver and got out.

"Elizabeth," a female voice called out once Liz was out of the taxi and heading towards the back of the building.

Liz turned towards the voice and smiled seeing Helen, the tour manager. Walking to where Helen was she let Helen lead her the rest of the way towards the doors.

"The show is almost over. I believe Zac is ending it tonight with that song he wrote for you last year," Helen told Liz as she opened the door and lead the way towards the curtains. Getting to them she stopped. "I really hope this goes well for you."

Liz nodded, "So do I," she said truthfully. Yes, she was still mad that Zac had been ignoring her phone calls last week but now she needed to forget that. She needed to tell Zac who she knew still had Taylor issues that nothing had happened between them that shouldn't as the article had implied.

Watching as Zac slid the guitar around his shoulders she smiled as he started to strum the familiar melody of a song she knew was about her. He had written On and On for her last year for their wedding anniversary and it had also made it on to the band's album. She had no clue though that Zac now sung the song as his solo. It kind of made her proud to know that.

As she listened to him, she let her hand go and rest on her stomach a smile forming as she did so. At least being here she could also tell Zac what she needed to tell him. News she knew would probably be much better in person. She was pregnant with their third child.

When Zac finished the song, Liz smiled wider as she watched the fans clapping for her husband. This was one thing she loved. Watching him get rewarded for what he loved doing. As he came off the stage, she moved off to the side and watched as he just walked past her, not even looking her direction.

"Zac," she called out as she followed behind him.

Stopping in his tracks as he heard Liz's voice, Zac turned around slowly and came face to face with his. "You aren't with your lover?" he asked harshly as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He knew he had no reason to be mad, especially since he too had now cheated but he was mad.

Liz shook her head no at Zac's question. "He's not..that site is utter bullshit," she told Zac as she stepped closer to him. "I wasn't on a date with Taylor and there was no lovely or romantic gestures exchanged between us."

"It sure looked like a date," Zac replied back his voice still harsh. "Andrea was right," he laughed. "Taylor is trying to steal my family and I guess your date proved that he is winning. I knew I was always second to him in your eyes," he told her before turning and walking away.

Liz frowned as she felt a few tears go down her cheeks and she went after Zac, "That's not true," she called when she caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

Zac pulled his arm out of her grasp and turned to face her, "Bullshit," he said as he locked eyes with her. "It's true and you know it. Taylor is and will always be the one you want to be with. The one you want a family with. Just admit it already."

Shaking her head, Liz sighed, "I'm not going to admit something that isn't true Zachary," she quipped using his full name. "I want a family with you. The one we have now. You and me and Jude and Emmy and our unborn child," she told him, revealing that she was pregnant.

Zac heard the last of what she said and he just looked at her, his mouth falling open. Their baby making in California had worked and she was pregnant. "Unborn child?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Liz nodded at his question, "I found out two days ago that I was pregnant. I thought I had just had the stomach bug but when I went to the doctor I got other news," she smiled hoping that maybe this would end their argument for now. That Zac would calm down and she could talk to him tomorrow about everything.

"Fuck," he groaned out as he turned away from Liz and walked out to the bus, not even stopping to say anything to the fans. Liz was pregnant and claiming she hadn't cheated on him. Liz was fucking pregnant and he had cheated. He was now officially the man he had issues with. He had gone and pulled a Taylor. More so he had gone and pulled a Taylor with the same woman Taylor had hurt Liz with.

Liz stood there confused as Zac walked away from her. Shaking her head she followed after him and went onto the bus, ignoring Andrea's stare as she went after Zac. She wasn't surprised to find him sitting in the back room.

"Are you okay Zac?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and sat down next to him on the couch, when she reached it.

Turning to look at Liz when she sat down next to him, he frowned and shook his head no. "I..I messed up," he confessed so soft that he wasn't even sure she would be able to hear him. "I let Andrea give me a blow job," he told her as he felt sick and he wasn't even ashamed of the fact that he was crying right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "It's too late for sorry," Liz spat out as she moved even farther away from Zac.

Bittersweet Chapter Twelve

"You did what?" Liz asked wanting to make sure she had heard Zac right. That he had actually said he let Andrea give him a blow job. If she had, any trust she had for him would be gone. He knew how much Taylor's stuff with Andrea had hurt her.

Looking away from Liz, Zac sighed, "You heard what I said Liz. I let Andrea give me a blow job," he choked out, scared of what Liz would do now. He was sure he had probably ended their seven year marriage. How could he not have? He had messed around with the one woman who Liz hated.

Liz stood from the couch and shook her head, walking back and forth, "You fucking bastard!" she yelled out as she felt tears in her own eyes again. "You knew I had trust issues when it came to her and yet you let her give you a blow job," she frowned as the tears when down her cheeks.

"I know baby," Zac frowned as more tears went down his cheek and he stood up, reaching out for her arm which she pulled away.

Liz shook her head as Zac reached for her arm, "Don't," she said through gritted teeth, wiping away a few of her tears. "Don't touch me right now. I can't even stand the sight of you let alone your touch."

Zac looked down as he cried more. He hadn't cried in front of his wife much. Just when they had lost their baby, and their wedding day and also when each of their children had been born, yet here he was right now crying again. "I'm sorry," he said through his tears wishing he could take back what he had done.

"It's too late for sorry," Liz spat out as she moved even farther away from Zac. "Sorry isn't going to take back what you did."

Running a hand through his hair, Zac nodded, "I know that," he sighed as he wiped at his eyes and looked back up. "I know, but I wish it could."

Liz just laughed bitterly, "I wish I could too," she told him sadly before leaving the back room and seeing Andrea sitting on the couch near the front of the bus. God she wanted so badly to kill that bitch but she wasn't going to jail over her.

"You okay little sister?" Andrea spoke up when she saw Liz. She let a venom come through in her voice and she hoped her sister caught that.

Liz rolled her eyes, hearing the venom in Andrea's voice, "Go to hell," Liz spat out as she glared, walking to where Andrea was sitting.

Andrea raised an eyebrow at Liz's words, "What made you so mad at me?" she asked already having an idea. Zac had told poor little Liz about the blow job and now she was pissed and doing her damsel in distress slash pissy attitude deal. The same deal she had given Taylor once too.

Liz laughed bitterly as she shook her head, "As if you don't know Andrea," she said as she felt the eyes of other band members on them now. Everyone was here to watch this argument. "You gave Zac a blow job."

Andrea smirked at Liz's confession, "I guess he ratted on me," she shrugged as she stood up and looked Liz in the face. "I'm not sorry it happened and I can promise you it won't be the last time I try anything."

"Oh, it will be the last time if you treasure your life," Liz threatened as she crossed her arms but stood her ground with her sister. "I'm done with letting you think you can ruin my relationships," she spat out feeling some sense of being in charge now. "So tell me, how did you do it with Zac? Did you make up the fake cancer story or was it something new?"

"You lied about having cancer?" Zac asked from where he stood. "When did you lie about it before?"

Liz heard Zac and she turned to face him, "So that's the story she went with," she sighed. "Yeah Andrea why don't you tell Zac when you lied about it before?" she asked as she turned back to her sister.

Andrea now glared as she looked at Liz. It figured Taylor would remember the story she had used on him. "I told Taylor the same thing," she confessed as she looked at Zac. "I told him I had cancer too, to make him feel sorry for me and eventually wear him down enough to have an affair with him while he was dating Liz."

Zac shook his head, "You lying bitch," he spat out as he turned to Griffin. "You can either kick her off this tour or I will myself."

Griffin who had been standing around watching the argument ran a hand through his curly locks, "Andi," he said using Andrea's nickname. "Maybe it would be best if you did leave the tour once we get to our next stop."

Glaring more, Andrea reached out and slapped Liz hard across the face, "You always ruin things for me," she spat as she pushed past everyone and walked to the bunks.

Holding her cheek Liz sighed and watched as everyone but Zac left. Staying quite she looked away from him, "I plan on flying home too when the bus gets to the next city," she stated, "and then when I get back to Tulsa I plan on filing for divorce from you."

"Liz," Zac pleaded as he walked over to her and moved her hand from her cheek. "Please rethink the divorce thing. It was just one mistake and Andrea is leaving the tour," he frowned as he put his hand on her cheek softly. It was beginning to turn red. "I love you."

Liz shook her head, "I love you too Zac but you betrayed my trust in you," she frowned as she moved his hand from her face. "I'm sorry," she said sadly as she walked past him and back to the lounge area.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day Liz frowned as she sat in her house, curled up on her couch with a blanket thrown over her legs and a bowl of ice cream in her hands. She had gotten back home a few hours ago and since then she had picked her kids up and brought them home. Both of them where now tucked away in bed and she was spending the night watching reruns of Gilmore Girls and eating away her pain.

Hearing a knock on the door Liz stood from the couch and carried her bowl of ice cream with her too the door. Opening it she wasn't surprised to find Taylor standing there.

"Zac called me," Taylor frowned as he looked at Liz. She looked shit but he figured he looked like that too once Natalie had told him about Kate. "I came by to see how you were doing before I went on a date tonight," he shrugged as he went inside the house.

Liz rolled her eyes when Taylor just came in, "Another date? Same girl as last time?" she asked as she shut the door.

"Yep, it is the same girl. Thanks for not telling me how you were doing by the way," Taylor smirked as he sat down on the couch and saw what she was watching. "Though you are watching Gilmore Girls, I figure this means you are in your crying stage?"

Liz sat down next to Taylor and covered back up, taking a few bites of her ice cream, "No, I'm in my eating my pain away stage," she laughed as she offered him a bite of her ice cream. "Are you ever going to tell me who your date is with?" she asked as her eyebrow rose.

Taylor took the spoon from Liz and took a bite of the ice cream, "Not yet," he said shaking his head as he sighed. "I just want to make sure this is going somewhere before telling everyone, especially Natalie."

"Why Natalie? She is the one who left you for a woman," Liz said as she laughed at that fact. "I don't think she has any right at being mad when you decide to start dating again."

Taylor sighed and sat back against the couch knowing Liz had a point, "I know but I guess I'm just afraid," he admitted finally. "Besides you and Natalie I have never been really serious about anyone before and I think I could probably be serious with this girl."

Liz looked down at her now empty bowl as she listened to Taylor speak, "I guess I can understand that," she said as she paused her dvd and stood from the couch. "I just hope things work out for you," she smiled before taking off into the kitchen.

Taylor watched as Liz walked off into the kitchen, "Are you really going to file for divorce from Zac?" he asked curiously. "I mean he just made one mistake."

Coming back into the living room with ice cream in her bowl again, Liz sat down on the couch and unpaused the dvd. "I don't know. I said I was going too but I just don't know. Zac betrayed my trust in him and I'm not sure if I can trust him again so easily."

"But Andrea left the tour," Taylor reasoned as he stood from the couch. "Just think before doing something rash."

"I will," Liz called out as she watched Taylor leave her house. Once he was gone she sighed and focused back on the tv show. She knew she would have to think things through. She couldn't just make rash decisions not when there were two kids, about to be a third involved in whatever decisions she made from now on regarding her future with Zac.

"Mommy," a voice spoke up and Liz turned to see Jude standing by the stairs. "I miss daddy," he frowned as he walked over to the couch and got beside his mommy.

Frowning at his words, Liz pulled Jude close and offered him the rest of her ice cream, "I miss your daddy too," she admitted honestly as she kissed his forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: He was half wondering if he should tell Zac now that Liz wasn't there or let Eleanor do it when Zac got there.

Bittersweet Chapter Thirteen

Zac chewed on his lip as he waited at the airport. He still had one more month left on the road but there had been a week long break which thankfully happened to fall around Jude's birthday and he had flown into Tulsa to come to the party which Liz planned to throw tomorrow. His arrival would be a surprise to his wife and kids.

"Zac," Taylor said as he walked over to where his brother sat in the airport. Before last month when Zac screwed up they hadn't been particularly close but now it seemed like Zac was using him to get information on Liz and the kids because Liz was ignoring all of Zac's phone calls. "Sorry I was running late," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I had to take my date back to her house."

Hearing Taylor, Zac shook his head and stood up, "It's fine," he smiled as he stood up and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "At least you showed up."

"True," Taylor laughed as he walked out of the airport, feeling Zac following behind him. "I mean, I did think of leaving you," he joked as they walked to his car.

Zac rolled his eyes at Taylor's joke, "Funny asshole," he said as he fake glared at the back of Taylor's head. "Really fucking funny."

Shrugging Taylor unlocked his door when they made it to his car, "Yeah, I actually thought it was funny," he smirked as he opened the door and got in, buckling up.

Zac got in the car and buckled up as well, falling silent as Taylor drove off. "Can you umm drive me home?" he asked knowing he told Taylor on the phone yesterday that he would let him know where he wanted to stay. He knew the kids would be in bed my now but Liz would still be up.

"O...okay," Taylor said as his voice faltered when Zac mentioned wanting to go home. He was half wondering if he should tell Zac now that Liz wasn't there or let Eleanor do it when Zac got there.

Zac smiled when Taylor agreed and he just looked out the window, going silent as Taylor drove to his house. He was starting to get worried now on how Liz would react when she saw him but then again he was also glad to be seeing her face to face. Maybe they could work some things out in their marriage. Come to some way to work through him letting Andrea give him a blow job.

When Taylor finally pulled up to his house, Zac got out of the car, grabbing his bags and shutting the door not even offering Taylor a goodbye. He just wanted to get in and see Liz again. He needed to see her again.

Going to the door he laid his bags down and reached in his pocket for his keys, unlocking the door and letting himself in. "Liz?" he called out trying not to be too loud since he was sure the kids were probably sleeping now.

Eleanor who had been in the kitchen cleaning up the mess from dinner, froze when she heard Zac. She guessed Taylor hadn't told him that Liz wasn't home. That Liz had went out to dinner with another man.

"Fuck Taylor," she muttered under her breath as she wiped her hands off on the dish towel and left the kitchen, almost bumping into Zac along the way.

Zac stopped as he almost collided with Eleanor in the entrance way of the kitchen. Looking at her confused he raised an eyebrow. "Liz isn't home?" he asked knowing it was almost midnight. Where the hell could she be at this time of night?

Eleanor blushed a deep shade of red at Zac's question. "Liz is sort of on a date," she confessed as she avoided Zac's gaze.

"A date?" Zac asked feeling confused, his eyes gazing over Eleanor's face. Her cheeks were red, redder than her hair right now. "Like a girlfriend date that she has with Sara from time to time?"

"No," Eleanor answered as she shook her head. "She's on a date with a guy from Jude's play date group thing," she frowned as she moved past Zac and went into the living room. "He's a single dad named Tristin. They have been talking for the past two weeks."

Hearing Eleanor, Zac went silent and frowned. Liz was on a date with another man. Did this mean she wanted to move on? Had she already filed for divorce and not told him about it?

Eleanor noted Zac's silence and she frowned more as she found her purse laying by the door, "I should go," she said as she opened the door. "Liz paid me before she left so you don't have too," she sighed as she exited the house quickly.

After Eleanor had left, Zac stood in the kitchen entrance way for what felt like ages before finally moving and heading upstairs to check on the kids and strip down just to his boxers.

Making it upstairs he immediately went into the bedroom he shared with Liz he laid his bags by the dresser and then slipped out of his t-shirt and jeans before leaving the room. Going down the hall he opened Emerson's room and smiled seeing her sleeping peacefully in her toddler bed.

When he got to Jude's room he opened the door and laughed as he found his son passed out on the floor, a book in his hands.

"Silly boy," Zac muttered as he walked into the room and picked his son up, carrying him to the bed. The moment he had laid Jude down and covered him up though, his son's eyes slowly opened.

"Daddy?" Jude asked as he raised an eyebrow and yawned.

Zac smiled down at his son, "Yeah buddy?" he asked as he bent down so he was more to Jude's level.

"I missed you," Jude smiled before closing his eyes and drifting back off.

Zac couldn't help but laugh again, "I missed you too buddy," he said as he kissed his cheek and left the room. Chewing his lip he went down the hall back to the room he shared with his wife. Climbing into the bed he covered up and shut the light off, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Liz grinned as she came in from her date with Tristin. It had went really well and they had even set up another night for another date, "You know, you didn't have to come in," Liz said as she turned to look into his brown eyes.

"But I wanted too," Tristin nodded as he looked at Liz. "I don't have to worry about being home with Gavin because his grandparents have him until Jude's party tomorrow. I figure you could use the company."

Liz blushed and ran her tongue across her lips, "The company is appreciated," she nodded as she ran a hand through her hair which she had managed to curl into loose ringlets. "But I probably should get to bed and check on my kids," Liz shrugged as she looked down at her wristwatch. "Anyway it's going on two in the morning. I'd hate for you to be sleepy at Jude's birthday tomorrow."

Tristin laughed as he nodded, "I guess you have a point," he said as he walked to where Liz stood by the couch. "Can I at least get a goodnight kiss before I go?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

Blushing some more Liz looked into his brown eyes and she chewed on her lip, feeling almost uneasy about the thought of kissing him. Yeah she had agreed to go on a date with him tonight and another one sometime in the week but she wasn't sure she wanted to kiss him. Not when she was still married to Zac. Not when she was still unsure of where her marriage was headed.

"The only person who should be kissing my wife goodnight is me," Zac spoke up as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had woken up when Liz came home and stayed at the top of the stairs until he heard this Tristin guy mentioning kissing Liz. Crossing his arms he glared at the man. He looked like he was a year or two younger than him and it sort of made Zac jealous.

Tristin gulped some as he looked at the man who was glaring at him. Yes he had known Liz was married but she had said they were going through some troubles and he would be gone for another month. "I umm. I should go," he squeaked out as he backed away from Liz and walked to the door.

Zac just smirked as he watched Tristin, "And don't let the door hit you on your way out," he yelled out as the door shut behind Tristin in a hurry.

"I didn't know you were coming home," Liz said as she walked away from the couch and over to where Zac was at the stairs. "I mean I didn't tell you when Jude's party was."

Zac uncrossed his arms and looked at Liz, "Taylor told me. I decided to come in and surprise you and the kids," he frowned at her less than welcoming attitude. "I guess I was the one with the surprise," he said as he turned and headed back upstairs.

Following behind Zac, Liz stayed silent until they reached the bedroom and she shut the door as Zac walked back to bed. "If I had known you were coming I wouldn't have agreed to go on the date with Tristin," she defended as she slipped out of the high heels she had on, walking to the dresser where she pulled out a night gown, quickly changing into it.

Zac climbed back into the bed and watched Liz, "Kind of hard to know anything when you want speak to me. So is your going on a date your way of saying you want to end our marriage?" he asked almost afraid of her answer.

After she was in her night gown, Liz sighed and got into bed beside Zac, "I know I should have taken your calls," she nodded as she looked at him. "As for our marriage I..I've been talking to lawyers but nothing is certain," she admitted as she chewed on her lip. "The kids miss you so much and I keep thinking how it would affect them if we divorced and you were gone for a majority of the time and then this baby I'm pregnant with it would never know what it was like to have us both together as it's parents," she frowned as she felt tears sting her eyes. "I'm not sure what to do Zac."

"You can stay with me," Zac told her as he pulled Liz into him when he saw tears in her eyes. "You can stay with me and once tour ends we can fix us," he whispered as he kissed her forehead softly. Zac wasn't sure if she would listen to him but he hoped she would. "I love you."

"I love you too," Liz whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Zac's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I feel like I'm losing you Liz," he confessed as he looked up at her.

Bittersweet Chapter Fourteen

Zac sat outside and chewed his lip as he watched Liz off in the corner. It was Jude's birthday party and ever since waking up and getting ready for it they hadn't had time to talk anymore and now she had the nerve to seclude herself off into a corner with Tristin and Sara.

He'd be lying if he said he was thrilled with Tristin being here but understood that Gavin and Jude were friends. But he didn't understand his wife and her being so chummy with Tristin right in front of him and everyone else they knew. Yeah they were having problems but damn she didn't have to show it in front of everyone.

Standing up he walked over to where Liz was and he slid his arm around her waist. It was his way of showing Tristin she was his wife and for him to back off.

"How are things?" he asked as he eyed Tristin as he leaned in to leave a soft kiss on Liz's neck.

Liz shivered some as Zac kissed her neck and she tried to keep from blushing at his display of public affection with her. Yes behind closed doors before his cheating they had a very passionate sex life but they rarely showed much public displays of affection, mainly because she was shy to do so, even if she wasn't so shy on having sex in secluded places in public.

"Things are good," Liz smiled as she turned her head slightly to look at Zac. She could tell from the way he was eying Tristin that his actions now were purely to prove a point. He was jealous and for some reason she was turned on by it.

Zac nodded but stayed behind Liz eying Tristin the whole time. He could tell he was making the guy nervous and he liked that. He wanted Tristin to know his place. That Liz was not his wife and that for as much as he was concerned Liz was never going to be his wife.

As Liz went back to talking to Sara and Tristin, Zac zoned out until Liz finally pulled away and told him it was time for Jude to open his presents. Then Zac followed behind Liz and watched intently as his son opened his gifts. A smile formed as he watched how happy Jude was at everything he got, especially the gifts that had to do with Lord of The Rings. There was no denying that Jude was his son.

After that was done, Zac let Liz wonder off inside with a few of their friends and he went to go and find Taylor who was by the swing sets talking to Eleanor. "I didn't know you two had gotten so close," he said remembering that in California Eleanor could not stand Taylor.

Eleanor turned to face Zac, "Things have changed," she shrugged as she gave a tiny smile. "Taylor isn't that bad," she shrugged as she ran a hand through her red hair.

"And Eleanor isn't that much of a bitch," Taylor laughed as he shot Eleanor a look and she turned to face him, glaring. "Eleanor kind of knows who I am dating and she has been helping me."

Zac raised an eyebrow as he listened to Taylor, "Ah the lady who you took home last night? The one who you sometimes talk about but will never tell me her name," he sighed as he shook his head. "How did Eleanor figure it out?"

Eleanor blushed some at Zac's words, "I sort of caught them on a date," she nodded as she chewed on her lip.

Zac just nodded and took Eleanor's word. "Well I will try to pry it out of you eventually," he smirked as he turned and left Eleanor and Taylor by their selves again. Going towards his house he went inside and raised an eyebrow as he saw Sara standing off talking to his some of the other women Liz had came inside with but no Liz.

Walking over to them Zac looked down at Sara. "Where is my wife?" he asked as he locked eyes with his ex sister in law.

Sara looked at Zac hoping she didn't seem too nervous. "She went upstairs with Tristin," she whispered as she avoided Zac's gaze.

Zac made a face and shook his head. Pushing past Sara he headed upstairs where he heard voices coming from the room he shared with Liz. Feeling his anger starting to grow as he reached the room he opened the door and glared as he saw Liz and Tristin kissing.

"What the hell?!" Zac spat out and Liz and Tristin pull apart from the kiss. Liz looks utterly remorseful but Tristin has a smug look on his face. One that Zac wanted to wipe off or smack off, maybe smack.

Liz moved away from Tristin and shook her head, "I...he...I told him I didn't want to kiss him," she stammered as she glared at the man who was now smirking at Zac.

Tristin shrugged, "She wanted it, she is just denying it now that you are here," he winked as he kept eye contact with Zac.

Growling Zac charged into the room and went right for Tristin, his fist connecting with Tristin's eye hard. "You fucking bastard," he spat out as Tristin fell to the floor and Zac fell on top of him hitting him a few more times. "You ever touch my wife again and I will kill you."

Tristin pushed Zac off him and stood up, holding his face, his eye hurting and his nose bleeding. "Bastard," he yelled as he shook his head. "You are the one who ruined your marriage not me," he said before he left the room to go get Gavin and leave.

After Tristin was gone, Zac stood from the floor and looked over at Liz who was looking at him shocked. "How could you kiss him?" he asked harshly. "How could you bring him into our bedroom?"

Looking away from Zac Liz ran a hand through her hair, "I just wanted to talk to him somewhere privately. I wasn't expecting the kiss and when I saw him leaning in I said no but he kissed me anyway."

"But he did kiss you," Zac reasoned as he laughed feeling angry at Liz. "Maybe it's best you don't know what to do about our marriage because I'm not sure what I want to do now either," he frowned. "You just keep making dumb decisions."

Before Liz could say anything else, Zac walked out of the room and back downstairs, glad that no one had seemed to notice his fight with Tristin upstairs though some had probably seen the results of Tristin after the fight when he came down to get Gavin.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later, Liz who had came back downstairs, looked at Zac as they stood in the kitchen cleaning up some of the mess from the party. The kids were both getting ready for bed upstairs so she knew they didn't have long to talk but maybe a few minutes would do.

"Are you going to keep giving me the cold shoulder?" she spoke up as she raised an eyebrow, her blue eyes boring into the side of his face.

Zac turned to look at Liz and he shrugged, "I might," he sighed as he broke the silence between them. "Does it matter to you if I do?"

Liz rolled her eyes at Zac's last statement. "Of course it matters to me. I hate this, being ignored by you."

"Then you shouldn't have allowed Tristin in our room," Zac stated as he made eye contact with Liz. "What do you think made him kiss you? Made him think it was okay too?"

Looking away from Zac, Liz knew he was right. "I'm sorry for making a dumb decision Zac," she whispered finally apologizing for her part in things. "I just..I guess I'm not thinking properly right now. I just I needed a friend to listen and Tristin was there."

Zac chewed his lip as he looked at her. "You are acting as if you slept with him," he said as his voice went low at that. "D..did you sleep with him?"

Liz chewed her lip as well, still unable to look at Zac, "No, but I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. That before he forced a kiss on me I hadn't been considering having sex with him at some point in time."

At Liz's admission, Zac just looked down feeling a few tears stinging at his eyes, "I feel like I'm losing you Liz," he confessed as he looked up at her. "That you don't even want to fight for what we have. If you wanted to fight you wouldn't have been entertaining thoughts of sex with that asshole."

Seeing tears in Zac's eyes, Liz walked closer to him and rested her hand on his cheek, "I'm here Zac. You aren't losing me, not now, not ever," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

Zac pulled away from the kiss and looked at Liz, "No," he said not letting her get by with her admission so easy and then trying to kiss him. "I think maybe I should go stay with Taylor for awhile," he said knowing that Taylor's new place had one extra bedroom.

"I am going to go back get my bag. I will call you tomorrow," he told her as he left the kitchen and headed upstairs, where his bag was still in the bedroom. Before he picked it up he undid the necklace he wore around his neck with the wedding band around it.

Taking it off he laid it on the nightstand and fought back more tears. He was leaving Liz for a reason. Maybe, just maybe with his being gone and even going as far as to take his ring off he could show her what she'd be giving up.

Picking up his bag he left the room and went downstairs, exiting the house quickly. He didn't want to give Liz a chance to stop him from leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Y..you're Taylor's new girlfriend?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Bittersweet Chapter Fifteen

Zac awoke with a jolt as he looked around the room. It took him a minute to realize he was at Taylor's and that he had came here last night after confronting Liz. Frowning he slowly slipped out of bed and found his pants by the bed, slipping them on over his boxers. For now they would do until he got a shower.

Going down the hall he stopped when he found Sara in the kitchen in a robe. She was standing with her back to him so she didn't know he was here. Clearing his throat he watched as she turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Zac," Sara squeaked out as she looked at Zac. It was still early and she had decided to stay and fix Taylor breakfast. She had just been lucky last night when he arrived and she was in bed already. "I thought I had more time before you woke up."

Zac stayed silent as he listened to Sara. He had finally realized she was more than likely the woman Taylor had been seeing. "Y..you're Taylor's new girlfriend?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Sara blushed and nodded as she finished making the breakfast. Getting down a plate she put the stuff on the plate and chewed her lip. "I..I ran into Taylor at a bar not long after you guys got back from California and one thing sort of lead to another," she laughed trying to get over how nervous she was. "It was my idea to keep it a secret. I mean I know Isaac cheated on me and is with Nikki but I am afraid of how he would react if he knew I was with Taylor now."

"I won't tell him," Zac smiled knowing it would be best Isaac not find out this news from him. "Though I do think he might freak out some," he said honestly.

"Way to be so encouraging Zachary," Sara teased as she decided to make Zac breakfast too since he was up. "Taylor told me that you left Liz," she said remembering him waking her up when he came to bed last night. "Is this for good?"

Zac chewed on his lip as he thought over Sara's last question. "I hope not. I hope Liz realizes she wants to fight for me and our marriage. Especially since we have children involved," he shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just I can't stay there feeling like I am losing her and she isn't fighting for us."

Sara frowned as she finished Zac's food, putting it on a plate as well, "I guess I can understand that," she nodded as she put his plate on the table for him. "But at least go visit her today okay. Maybe try to talk things out some more," she shrugged as she walked back to where she had Taylor's plate. "And don't tell her yet that I am seeing Taylor. I want to do that as well."

"I won't tell her either," Zac smiled as he began to eat his food. Seeing Sara leave the kitchen he sighed and contemplated doing as she said, going to see Liz today. He wasn't sure it would do much good but maybe it would. Maybe they could get more talking done at the very least.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Parking his car in front of his house, Zac got out. He was feeling nervous and he knew he shouldn't. His nerves had been the reason why it had taken him three hours to even leave Taylor's place this morning. Sara had finally threatened him. Telling him if he didn't leave she would somehow take away his xbox and weed stash that he had at home.

Going onto the porch he was about to raise his hand to knock but before he could even do that the door swung open to reveal Liz.

"Hi," Liz smiled as she looked at Zac and moved aside so he could come in. "I heard your car pull in."

Zac just nodded at her words and went inside, "I figured," he smiled back as he chewed on his lip. He could hear the kids playing from their playroom and he smiled more. "How are they?"

"They are hyper today," Liz said as she walked to the couch and sat down. "Emerson decided to wake both Jude and I up at seven am so we have all been going since then."

Laughing Zac shook his head and sat down beside Liz on the couch. "Are you experiencing morning sickness this time?" he asked knowing that with both Jude and Emerson she had it, though with Jude it was all day sickness.

"All day," Liz confirmed as she put a hand on her stomach. "I actually had just gotten out of the bathroom not long before you showed up."

Zac frowned hearing her, "I'm sorry," he said feeling partly responsible for her being sick. He was after all the one who contributed the sperm to get her pregnant. "I can stay here today and help you with the kids if you want," he offered as he raised an eyebrow.

Liz smiled and rubbed her stomach. She wasn't showing yet though that was to be expected as in a matter of a few days she'd be two months pregnant. With Emerson she hadn't started showing until she was five months and with Jude it has been four.

"I'd like that," she told Zac. She knew with him here it would be easier to take care of the kids. It always was easier when he was home. "Did you sleep good at Taylor's house?" she asked curiously. She was still so surprised that over the last month Zac and Taylor had gotten so close. Closer than they had been in years.

"Not really," Zac admitted as he scrunched up his nose and made a face. "The bed in the guest room is uncomfortable as hell and it hurt my back."

Liz frowned as she heard him say the bed hurt his back. "I'm sorry," she said using his words from earlier. "Y..you could stay here tonight in our guest room if you want."

Shaking his head at her offer, Zac looked away, "I think staying here is a bad idea right now Liz," he told her as he looked back at her. "I don't think you realize yet what you are losing if I am gone. If you don't fight for this marriage."

"I do realize what I am losing Zachary," Liz whispered as she used his full name. "I realize that I'm losing the man I love. The father of my children, the best person I could have chosen as father for my children."

Zac looked away from Liz again, not sure if he believed she loved him. "Do you really love me?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow up. "I mean as much as you did the day you married me."

Liz laughed and shook her head, "No," she said as she shook her head. "I love you more than the day I married you."

At first Zac was sure he had felt his heart drop when Liz said no but when he heard the rest he couldn't help the smile on his face. "Prove it then," he told her as he looked back at her. "Prove that you love me more. Stop being friends with Tristin and agree to go to counseling with me once the tour ends."

"Okay," Liz nodded agreeing to what Zac wanted from her. Counseling had did them good last time and maybe it would do them good again. "I can call and make us an appointment when it gets closer to your tour ending and I'll call Tristin up tomorrow and tell him that I can't be friends with him anymore," she smiled hoping that the steps she was making would please Zac.

"But," she continued as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "I want something from you as well. If Griffin even mentions bringing Andrea back on tour you tell him no. If you think I am going back to my old ways you call me and talk to me before going to the first woman who shows interest in you."

Zac smiled more and nodded, "Deal," he muttered as he leaned in and pecked Liz on the lips. "But I still think it's best if I stay with Taylor until I leave."

Liz just sighed but didn't object. She knew there was no changing Zac's mind. "Can you at least put your ring back on?"

"That I can do," Zac told her as he kissed her again. This time it was much longer than a peck. As he kissed her more, he knew he'd have to thank Sara when he saw her again. If she hadn't finally threatened him to leave Taylor's then he and Liz wouldn't have come to some form of agreement on things for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'm here to get payback."

Bittersweet Chapter Sixteen

Liz sat at the park, a hand resting on her still barely showing stomach. A week had passed since Jude's birthday and Zac was gone back on the road again though luckily he had put his ring back on and they had taken slow steps towards being on the right track. She was sure both of them could survive the last few weeks apart. They had too.

 

Hearing someone clear their throat she turned her head seeing Taylor. "When did you get here?" she asked as she laughed her head shaking softly. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

 

"I just got here," Taylor smiled as he nudged Liz playfully. "I was out doing some errands and I happened to see you sitting here watching your kids play or well rather you staring off into space."

 

Liz blushed when Taylor called her on looking into space, "I was just thinking," she confessed before running a hand through her hair. "About Zac and how I wish his tour would hurry and end. He only has a few more weeks now and then he comes home and we work on the marriage,” she smiled feeling a bit more hopeful as she spoke the words and stopped just thinking them.

 

"You think you can fix the marriage?" Taylor asked her feeling almost apprehensive of her answer. "Sara seems to think you guys can," he chimed in without thinking. Hell he figured that Zac had already let it slip anyway that he was with Sara now.

 

Liz crinkled her eyebrows when he mentioned Sara, "When did you start talking to Sara?"

 

Hearing her question Taylor looked away, realizing then that Zac hadn't told her. "I figured Zac would have told you," he whispered more to himself than to her.

 

"Told me what?" Liz asked now feeling confused. "What is Zac keeping from me about you and Sara?"

 

Running a hand through his hair now Taylor chewed on his lip before taking a deep breath, "That person I am dating," he began deciding to just rip the truth off like a band aid. "Well it's Sara," he confessed looking at her again and waiting for her reaction. A reaction he was scared shitless for to be honest.

 

Liz went silent after Taylor confessed to dating Sara. To say she hadn't been expecting that would be an understatement, she hadn't been fucking expecting that and she wasn't sure why she hated the idea of Sara with Taylor. "You and Sara?" she asked a laugh coming out of her throat as she did so. "You have to be kidding me."

 

"I'm not kidding you," Taylor spoke not sure if her reaction was a good one or a bad one. He guessed he would know soon enough.

 

Liz went silent again and looked away from Taylor, reality finally sinking in that he was being honest. Taylor was dating her best friend, his brother's ex-wife. Shaking her head she just stared at her kids unsure of what to say right now. What could she say?

 

Taylor chewed on his lip the longer Liz stayed silent this second time. He had really done it now he figured. He had stuck his foot too far in and pissed her off. "You okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow, praying silently that she would answer him.

 

"How can I be okay?" Liz asked him as she shook her head. "You are dating my best friend, the woman who is going through a divorce from your brother and neither of you told me," she spat out harshly, her eyes going back to Taylor now. "You could have grown balls and told me before now even if I don't approve of you dating her," she admitted to him.

 

Liz wasn't sure why she was so upset about Taylor and Sara but she was. She also knew she had no right to be upset about them but again she was upset.

 

"I'm sorry," Taylor whispered a frown on his face now. He figured this would upset her but not really for the reasons it seemed that she was. He figured it would be because she had been kept in the dark, which yeah she had mentioned but it also seemed like she was jealous which she had no right to be, after all she had dated him and then went and married his brother.

 

Liz just rolled her eyes and stood from the bench. "I have to get my kids home," she said her words and tone coming off rude, maybe too rude. Walking away from Taylor she went over to Jude and Emerson telling them it was time to go. She was sure she had never been happier when neither one threw a fit on her.

 

After they had both ran towards the car she followed behind them and got in driving home. She just wanted to get as far away from Taylor as possible right now.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Liz sat on her couch later that night reading a book. She had just gotten the kids down for the night so now it was her me time though when the doorbell rang she groaned and closed the book, looking at the clock on the wall. Who the hell would be here at almost ten? Most people knew she had just gotten the kids to sleep and would be having her me time. Most people respected that.

 

Shutting the book she laid it on the couch and walked to the door which she opened to reveal Sara standing on her door step. Raising an eyebrow she moved aside though so Sara could come in.

 

"Taylor told me about what happened at the park," Sara spoke once she was inside. Her tone came out harsh much like her expression she hoped was coming off as pissed off. "What the hell do you have against me dating him?"

 

Liz shook her head, shutting the door once Sara was inside. "I don't have anything against you dating him Sara," she lied, unable to make eye contact with her friend.

 

Sara tried to keep from laughing once the words had left Liz's lips. Liz should know better than to try and lie to her. "Don't lie to me Elizabeth," she said using her friend’s full name. "Now please, tell me what you have against me dating Taylor? And don't tell me it's because he is Isaac's brother because, hello, pot meet kettle."

 

Walking into the kitchen Liz went to a cabinet and got a glass down, "Fine," she conceded deciding to be honest. Maybe honesty would do some good in her laugh. "I do have a problem with it," she admitted before walking to the sink and turning the water on, filling the glass up.

 

"And you have a problem why?" Sara asked curiously as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't here to play games, she wanted to know what Liz's true problem with her and Taylor dating was.

 

Liz took a drink of the water before answering Sara, "Because I'm a hypocrite," she shrugged almost wanting to hide. "It's mainly because Taylor is my ex and Isaac's brother. I just don't want you two dating because of how complicated that is."

 

Sara sat down at the table, unsure on if she bought the words coming from Liz's mouth. "You aren't bullshitting me are you?" she asked when Liz finally turned to face her. Before Liz could answer her though there was a knock at the door.

 

Liz who had just opened her mouth to answer Sara, groaned when she heard a knock on the door. Laying the glass of water on the counter she sighed, "I'll be back," she muttered before walking to her front door for the second time tonight, again wondering who would be here so late.

 

Reaching the door, Liz opened it and froze when she came face to face with Andrea. "What are you doing here?" she asked her tone not even sounding at all welcoming to her sister, but then again why would it be?

 

Andrea glared at Liz after she spoke. "I'm here to get payback," she answered before holding out the gun she had in her hand which had been well out of sight. "You had to go and ruin my plans of having Zac just like you ruined my having Taylor too years ago," she frowned before shaking her head. "Now you won't ruin anything else ever again," Andrea smiled before pulling the trigger of the gun, watching as her sister held the spot right above her stomach where there was now a red spot forming.

Standing there frozen when Andrea pulled out her gun, Liz just let her talk, figuring she was bluffing about doing anything. Liz knew though the moment she felt a pain in chest after Andrea had fired the gun that she wasn't bluffing. Andrea had shot her, was getting her payback.

 

Swallowing hard she fell to the floor as her breathing became labored. It was after she fell that things seemed to get fuzzy, her vision, her hearing. She was faintly aware of Sara running into the room and hearing what sounded like gunshots again but maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her. That was what she was telling herself before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I wanna see mommy."

Bittersweet Chapter Seventeen

Zac ran a hand through his hair which by now was greasy. It had been four days since Andrea had shot Liz and Sara. Four days and Liz was still in a coma while Sara had died. Sara's injuries had just been too much and she hadn't survived surgery. Zac was sad that Sara was gone because that left two boys without a mom and it also affected Isaac and Taylor but he was also glad in a way. Glad that his wife was still alive. Glad that their baby had also been okay.

Hearing the door open he looked up seeing his mother come in, wearing a black dress. The funeral for Sara must have just ended. "How was it?" he asked her watching as she sat down in a chair on the other side of the bed.

Diana frowned shaking her head, "Sad. Oliver and Eli were so hysterical," she sighed as she thought of her two grandsons. "Isaac wasn't much better. I think he blames himself right now. If he wasn't with Nikki then maybe Sara would still be alive."

Zac frowned at his mom's words, "It's not Isaac's fault," he spoke knowing full well that Andrea was just crazy. Hell after shooting Sara she had shot herself. Shot herself dead. A sight that Jude had to see before he called 911 like Liz had taught him to do in emergencies. He was only five and he had seen too much though he seemed to be doing well, minus he kept asking when his mommy was coming back home.

"That's true but Isaac isn't going to believe that. Not yet anyway," Diana shook her head as she looked down at Liz. "How are you holding up Zac?" she asked knowing he had been here ever since his plane had landed. "You look like you need a shower. Maybe you should go for awhile. Shower and rest."

Zac shook his head no at his mom's words, "I can't go," he told her. He was afraid that if he left Liz would be gone when he came back. That she would die on him and leave him like Sara had left Isaac. "I..I wanna be here with Liz in case she wakes up...or in case she dies," he finished choking up as he voiced his fears of her dying.

"I'll be here with her Zac. I'll call you if she wakes up," Diana smiled sadly refusing to even say that Liz could die. The family had already lost Sara. There was no way they were going to lose Liz and the unborn baby.

Zac nodded at his mom's words. He knew he did need to go home for awhile and shower. He also needed to see his kids who Eleanor was watching. He needed to know they were okay and let them both know their mom was okay still for now.

"Promise?" Zac asked as he stood from the chair. "First sign of any changes and you'll call me?"

Diana nodded smiling at her son, "I promise."

At his mother's words Zac turned and left Liz's hospital room. He was scared to do it but he knew he had to have faith that nothing bad was going to happen. If the situation were different Liz would have faith too. Making it outside he got to his truck and got in. Starting it up he drove off towards his house. The house where everything had happened. He hadn't been there since then though he knew Eleanor and his sisters had cleaned the place of the blood. He would have to thank them all somehow.

Arriving home Zac parked the truck and got out, heading to the porch where he let himself in. As he stepped inside he couldn't help but smile at Eleanor asleep on the couch with Emerson snuggled into her side. Though his smile soon turned to guilt because he knew that should be Liz who was taking a nap with Emerson not Eleanor. Liz should be here and home with the kids.

Zac bit his lip and slowly went upstairs, checking on Jude who was also taking a nap. Cracking Jude's door he went to the bedroom he shared with Liz and sighed sitting down on the bed. All he could remember was their happier moments even if the last month hadn't been that much of one.

"God," Zac whispered as he looked at the ceiling. "I don't ask for much but can Liz please wake up soon. Can I have my wife back? I miss her and I know the kids miss her too," he whispered as he felt a lump form in his throat. "She's the best thing that has happened to me. She's the one who keeps me grounded. I need my wife."

Finishing his words he stood from the bed and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom where he showered quickly. He didn't want to take too long in case his mom called with news that Liz was awake.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed Zac headed downstairs stopping when he heard his kids talking to Eleanor. When Eleanor turned to look at him he gave her a smile. "My mom sent me home," he said as he walked to the couch where his kids were.

"Is mommy awake yet?" Jude asked as he stood from the couch and walked over to his daddy. "I miss mommy."

"I miss mommy too buddy," Zac told Jude as he picked him up. "But sadly she isn't awake yet. She is still sleeping."

Emerson frowned as she moved closer to Eleanor, "Is mommy going to go to heaven like Aunt Sara?" she asked sadly.

"Of course your mommy isn't going to Heaven," Eleanor answered as she pulled Emerson closer. "Your mommy is a strong woman and she is going to make it."

Zac smiled as Eleanor answered Emerson. Eleanor was really good with the kids. Liz would be proud that at least she was taking care of them well.

"Can we see mommy?" Jude asked as he laid his head on his daddy's shoulder. "I wanna see mommy."

Hearing Jude's question Zac sighed. He knew Emerson was too young to see Liz hooked up to the machines but Jude had already seen so much this week. "You can see mommy Jude. I think it would be best if Emerson stayed here with Eleanor though. Is that alright with you Eleanor? I mean watching just Emerson?"

Eleanor nodded, "That's fine Zac. I'd do anything for you and the kids during this time."

Zac felt grateful as he heard Eleanor's response. "I should go. I will be back tonight with Jude. Depending on how things go I may stay here and give you a nights break," he said knowing Eleanor needed it. Her controlling boyfriend who he was sure she was back with was probably angry at how much time she was spending away from him.

Going outside to his truck, Zac opened the door to the back, putting Jude in before getting in himself. He drove to the hospital probably faster than necessary. Faster than what Liz would have liked him to drive with one of their kids in the vehicle but he just wanted to get back to his wife.

Parking his car in the a space when they made it to the hospital he got out and then got Jude out, holding his hand as they walked inside and to the room where Liz was. Seeing his mom still there he saw the look she gave him when he came walking in with Jude.

"He wanted to see his mommy," Zac defended himself as he sat down in the chair, pulling his son into his lap. "I figured he saw so much already that he could see her now."

Diana just shook her head not sure if Zac had made the right choice. "If you think so," she muttered not wanting to argue with Zac. In the end Zac was the parent and the one who had final say.

Before Zac could reply to his mother he went silent as he saw Liz's eyes flutter open. An action that made Jude jump off his lap and over to the bed.

"Mommy?" Jude asked as he climbed into bed with his mommy who just looked at him confused.

Liz opened her eyes, looking around the room as best as she could. Before she could speak though a kid jumped onto the bed she was laying in and called her mommy. "M..mommy?" she asked as she looked at the kid before trying to sit up but failing.

Looking around the room she saw two people sitting in there whom she didn't know either. "W..who are you guys?" she asked them as she raised an eyebrow. "Where the hell am I?"

Jude looked at his daddy, "Mommy said a bad word," he told him right as Zac picked him up.

Zac who had been sitting in the chair went to go pick up Jude after he heard Liz ask who he and his mom where. It had been apparent something was off when Liz had been confused about Jude calling her mommy and now it was even more clear that something was off.

"Can you go get a doctor?" Zac asked his mom, "And take him with you," he said when she walked past.

"Of course," Diana nodded stopping just long enough to take Jude from Zac's arms.

After his mom left with Jude, Zac looked down at Zac. "Y...you really don't remember me?" he asked her as he reached for her hand. A hand that she withdrew from his reach quickly.

"Should I?" Liz asked before trying to sit up again and succeeding this time. "Should I know who you are?" she asked confused.

Zac nodded his head sadly at her answer. "I'm your husband. I'm your husband and the father of your two kids. The father of the kid you are pregnant with," he told her still seeing no recognition cross her face. It was like she had forgotten everything of their life and family together. Could she have fallen too hard after getting shot? Could getting shot have sent her into shock?

Zac wasn't sure what had happened but he knew that his wife was awake though she still wasn't fully back to him. Her not remembering him or their life was much worse than her being in that coma.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What if I don't ever remember?"

Bittersweet Chapter Eighteen

Liz forced a smile as she sat in the car that Zac drove to take her home. Two weeks had passed since she awoke from her coma and she still had no memory of things. She still didn't remember the man driving her home, though he claimed to be her husband and she didn't even have any memories of the house he was taking her home too.

It was kind of funny but she had no memories of anything what so ever and that scared her. It was like she was in some bad nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. Apparently the doctors seemed to think it was just a simple form of shock from being shot and that her memory would return eventually.

"We're here," Zac spoke bringing Liz out of her thoughts and her eyes looked over a house that could pass for a cottage in the woods but it was no woods. No they lived in a typical suburban neighborhood it seemed.

Biting her lip Liz unbuckled and got out of the car. "The kids aren't here are they?" she asked wanting to make sure again that the two kids she had been told she had weren't here right now. She had requested they not be. She knew it would only hurt them if they saw her acting weird, especially the boy who Zac had brought with him to the hospital.

Zac nodded as he looked at Liz, "My mom is watching them," he confirmed as he walked to the porch, waiting on Liz before he opened the door. Walking inside he watched Liz for any indication that she remembered anything once she was in but sadly none came. Instead he just watched as the shell of what used to be his wife stared around at a place that was strange to her. A place that held no memories, no nothing.

Liz again forced a smile as she looked around at the house in front of her. It was comfortable and she could see why she had chose to live here. Spotting a few pictures on a table a few feet away she walked over to them, picking one up. It was a picture of the boy who had been at the hospital but it was obviously taken a few months ago because his hair was longer.

"That's Jude," Zac said as he walked behind Liz seeing the photo she was looking at. "It was taken right before I left for tour. We had all went to the park and he just kept asking you to take pictures of him doing various things."

Liz smiled some as she heard Zac's words though none of them brought anything back. She wished they had because she wanted to remember, needed to remember her family.

"And this one here," Zac spoke as he pointed to the second picture, "was taken on our wedding day," he smiled as he looked down at it himself. That had been one of the happiest days of his life. He hadn't ever thought it would happen but then it did. He had won the girl in the end. Hell he still had her even if she couldn't remember him right now.

"We looked happy," Liz said as she put the picture of Jude down. "We looked really happy."

Zac chewed his lip wanting to frown when Liz said they looked happy. "We were happy," he told her as he walked away from where she should. "I mean until the last few months when we'd be having trouble as I told you about but other than that we had been happy."

Looking down Liz sighed knowing Zac had filled her in on everything, the good and the bad. She wasn't sure how she had even stayed with him after she knew about the blow job from her sister. She wasn't sure how she had gotten the nerve to even want to try counseling. To her right now that just seemed like the biggest betrayal. But then again she had also been told she used to date his brother first and that before they had even married she had cheated on Zac with him.

"I'm sorry I can't remember," she apologized as she followed Zac over to the couch where he had sat down. "I wish I could for you and the kids."

Zac frowned when Liz apologized to him. He hated hearing her apologize because it wasn't her fault, hadn't been her fault. "It's not your fault," he told her firmly when she sat down beside him on the couch. "You didn't make yourself forget."

"I know I didn't but I can't help being sorry," Liz shrugged as she ran a hand through her hair. "I just see how much this hurts you and I feel so bad. M..maybe I should move back to where ever my mom lives or go somewhere else until I can remember so you seeing me won't hurt so much."

At Liz's offer to go somewhere else Zac felt his heartbreak even more. He wasn't sure he could handle the idea of being away from her when she was in this situation but then again seeing her like this was killing him because she wasn't his wife. She wasn't the woman he had married. She may have worn her ring but she wasn't her.

"Are you sure about that?" Zac asked as he looked at her. "I mean your mom lives an hour away from here. Do you really want to be that far from your kids and I?"

Nodding Liz knew she did, "Yeah...I mean it's not like I remember you," she said feeling like her words had came out rude. "I'd just be staying until I remembered," she smiled trying to ease the way her first words had came out of her mouth. "Which hopefully won't be long."

"Then I will call your mom and tell her," Zac forced a smile as he stood from the couch and left the room to go and call Faith.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours later Liz sat on her mother's couch watching some old time tv show. Her mother said she was a fan of those and Liz just politely smiled. A part of her was regretting coming here because she felt just as uncomfortable with her mom as she did Zac. She felt uncomfortable with everyone because they were all strangers to her.

"You okay?" Faith asked as she looked at her daughter. She knew Liz was far from okay so the question had been a stupid one to even ask. Sometimes she wished she thought before asking questions.

"How can I be okay?" Liz asked before feeling tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant..I was shot by someone who was apparently family and now I can't remember anyone or anything. I'm living some fucked up nightmare and I just want to wake up from it mom."

Frowning at her daughters words, Faith reached over and brought Liz to her. She hated to admit it but she was pissed at Andrea for what she had done. She was pissed at her eldest daughter for causing so much grief to Liz. She wasn't even sure why Andrea had always hated Liz so much and now with Andrea dead there would always be so many unanswered questions.

Liz just continued to cry as her mother held her. Closing her eyes tight before relaxing when she felt her mother start to rub her back and shush her like she was a child and in a lot of ways right now she felt like a child. She felt like such a lost child and she wasn't sure if she'd ever be a grown woman again.

"I'm scared," she whispered as her tears subsided. "What if I don't ever remember?"

"You will remember," Faith said trying to reassure her daughter. "You are gonna remember everything, especially those precious babies of yours," she smiled as she thought of her two grand kids that were already here. "You are gonna remember for them," she said holding Liz closer to her. As a mother she half wished she could be the one who had lost her memory instead of her daughter.

Hearing her mom say she would remember for her kids, Liz couldn't help but hope she was right. Pulling away from her mom she nodded, "I will remember for my kids," she repeated once before standing from the couch. She was tired now though and she just wanted to sleep.

"I think I am gonna go to bed," she told her mom before walking down the hall her mom had brought her down earlier today to show her where everything was. Slipping into the guest room she didn't even bother changing into the pajamas she had packed. Instead she just laid on the bed closing her eyes as she willed herself to go to sleep. The going to sleep took longer than she had hoped but it did happen.

As she slept thought it seemed her dreams brought back her memories or well some of them anyway. By the time she had woken up the next morning Liz did remember most of her life. At least the parts where she had been dating Taylor. That had been when she was a teenager she was told though right now it felt just like yesterday.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I figured you'd still be sleeping."

Bittersweet Chapter Nineteen

Zac groaned as he woke up to the sun coming through his bedroom window. It had been a week now since he took Liz to her mom's and in that week a part of her memory had returned. The part where she had been dating Taylor. She still had no memories of being with him though and ever since he had found out about that he had been getting drunk. He had been going out and getting drunk then dealing with the hangover that followed.

He had never been more thankful that he had a nanny because Eleanor had been a godsend. She had been spending every night here taking care of the kids while he drank and then she also took care of the kids while he dealt with the hangover too.

Getting out of bed Zac ran a hand through his greasy hair as he walked down the stairs. He could smell food from the kitchen so he knew Eleanor was up with the kids already. Reaching the kitchen he smiled seeing Jude and Emerson both at the table eating what looked like scrambled eggs and bacon.

"You are awake," Eleanor smiled as she finished fixing a plate of food for herself. "I figured you'd still be sleeping."

Shrugging Zac walked into the kitchen, "Damn sun woke me up," he laughed knowing he shouldn't cuss around the kids. If Liz were here she would have just given him a stern glare. "Someone forgot to cut it off," he joked as he walked to the table and sat down beside his daughter. He didn't feel like eating right now, not when his stomach was doing somersaults.

Eleanor laughed some at Zac's words, "Next time I will make sure to tell the Gods to turn off the sun for you," she nodded as she too sat down at the table. This past week had been one hell of a week. She was used to watching Zac and Liz's kids but no every single day and to be honest it was wearing her out. A part of her half wished Zac would stop drinking but then again a part of her knew why he did. He was scared that Liz remembering Taylor would lead to Liz being with Taylor again, especially since she still did not remember her happy life with Zac.

"I will hold you to that," Zac grinned at Eleanor's words. "Any plans for today?" he asked feeling a tad bit guilty that she had been spending so much time here taking care of his kids.

Eleanor shook her head, "None that I know of. Bobby kind of called last night and broke up with me again," she sighed eating her food and watching the kids out of the corner of her eye to make sure they didn't make a mess with their eggs. "He said I was spending too much time here and that I wasn't committed to our relationship."

Zac frowned some at Eleanor's words, "Bobby is an asshole," he stated again knowing he shouldn't cuss around the kids. "I am going to go see Liz today at her mom's. She isn't expecting me but I know she likes surprise visits or well she used too anyway."

"She's a lucky woman getting a surprise visit from you," Eleanor smiled ignoring his comments on Bobby. She didn't mind that he hated Bobby but she just didn't feel like defending him which she knew she would. Bobby may have been an ass but a part of her would always love him.

"I hope she thinks so," Zac nodded as he stood from the table. "I can take the kids with me if you want a break?"

Eleanor shook her head, "The kids are fine here. I kind of like being around the rug rats," she laughed watching as Zac stood from the table. "Anyway you need all the alone time you can get with Liz."

Zac knew Eleanor was right about alone time with Liz so he didn't fight her on not wanting a break. Instead he left the kitchen to head upstairs and get ready for the day.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Liz chewed on her lip as she sat on her mother's porch with Taylor beside her. She had called him to come and see her mainly because he was one of the only people she remembered well besides her family. "I'm sorry about Sara," she frowned after having been filled in on some of her missing years including the fact that Isaac's girlfriend wound up eventually marrying him and then divorcing him. "I mean you loved her too if you two were dating. Now she's dead because my crazy sister hated me."

"I'm coping," Taylor smiled as he tried to reassure Liz. He knew she didn't remember anything past dating him so she had no clue right now just how close she had been to Sara as well. "How are you by the way?" he asked as he looked her over. "I mean any new memories?"

Shaking her head Liz made a face, "Nothing besides being with you," she frowned before running a hand through her hair. "I feel bad especially since I can't remember Zac or my supposedly happy life with him," she sighed as she looked away from Taylor. "I want too but it's just not happening."

Taylor nodded as he reached over and let his hand run down her back, "Has Zac came to see you since you remembered being with me? Maybe you just need to see Zac," he stated as he smiled trying to think of ways to reassure her more. He wanted Liz to remember Zac mainly because he wanted Zac to be happy and he knew this, this separation from the woman he loved had to be killing him inside.

"No," Liz frowned wishing that he did come to see her some. "He calls but when he does he sounds drunk," she admitted as she chewed on her lip. "I just...a part of me feels like maybe I don't remember him because I wasn't as happy with him. Maybe I was happier with you."

"Is that really what you think?" Zac asked as he walked to the porch having shown up in the middle of Taylor and Liz's conversation. Of course he wasn't surprised neither noticed him, they had been too wrapped up in each other. "You really think you were happier with him?"

Hearing his brother's voice Taylor looked down knowing Zac had picked an awful time to show up. He had picked an awful time to see Liz. "Zac," he started as he chewed on his lip, looking back up at his brother. "Liz didn't mean what she said."

Looking at Zac, Liz ran a hand through her hair frowning. She hadn't meant for Zac to hear her say that. "I did mean what I said," she spoke contradicting Taylor's words. "I do think I was happier with him. I mean if I was happier with you I would have remembered you by now wouldn't I?" she asked before frowning again.

Nodding at his wife's words Zac tried to ignore the hurt. "You know I came to surprise you because I hadn't seen you since you remembered Taylor. I guess I got the surprise with your words," he laughed bitterly before reaching around his neck and taking his necklace with his wedding band off. "You think you were so much happier with him then be his wife," he spat as he threw the necklace at her before turning to walk back to his truck.

Getting in he started it up and drove off not even looking behind him. That stranger on the porch didn't deserve him looking at her as he drove away. That stranger on the porch had replaced the woman he loved with the woman she had used to be before he loved her. The woman who only thought of Taylor. Well that woman could have Taylor because as far as he was concerned he was done.

Liz frowned more as she held Zac's necklace in her hands as he drove off but she didn't stop him. How could she stop someone she didn't remember loving? "Maybe it was best he left," she spoke as she stood from the porch, putting a hand on her belly as she did so. She was starting to show now and it was at least one reminder to her that a part of her had loved Zac even if she only remembered Taylor.

Standing up as well Taylor went after Liz. "You have to go after him Liz," he spoke as he grabbed her arm to stop her from going anywhere else. "He loves you and you loved him and damn it I can't let him suffer anymore," he muttered as he shook his head. "Zac he's always gonna have issues over us and you only remembering me probably made those worse and I know today did and damn it Liz when he is hurt he does dumb shit."

"Not my fault he does dumb shit," Liz defended as she pulled her arm away from Taylor. "I only care about what you do," she smiled being honest now. "I love you. I remember loving you and that's all I wanna remember," she said before leaning in to kiss Taylor on the lips. Maybe kissing him would make him see that what Zac had walked in wasn't so bad. Hell maybe it had even been fate.

As their lips touched though and her eyes closed she was the one who got the shock. Every memory after being with Taylor seeming to return to her as if on cue which made her push Taylor away, her eyes widening as she realized she did indeed love Zac. "Fuck," she muttered looking down at the necklace in her hands.

"I need to find my husband," Liz frowned feeling tears in her eyes. She knew she had to find Zac before he did something stupid.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What made you remember?" he asked knowing that when he had left she hadn't remembered a thing.

Bittersweet Chapter Twenty

Zac chewed on his lip as he sat at the cemetery. He knew it was silly to come here to come to the place where his and Liz's first child was buried but being here gave him peace. It helped him remember what he and Liz had came through to get to where they had been before her amnesia and Andrea showing back up.

"Your mom and I fucked up again," he spoke as he looked at the headstone. "We fucked up and things are probably over. I cheated and then she got amnesia and just wants Taylor again," he frowned as he shook his head. "She doesn't want me anymore. I've wanted her since I was fifteen," he spoke knowing he had. Hell he had seen her first at the record store she used to work at as a teenager. He had been the one who invited her to the show where she met Taylor.

"I love her," Zac confessed knowing no matter how angry he had gotten earlier he still loved her. He still loved her and he just wished she remembered him. "I just want her to remember me. I want her to know how much we loved each other."

Before he could say anything else Zac looked up as he heard the sound of a car door shutting and he froze when he saw Liz get out of Taylor's car, making her way to where he was. "What are you doing here?" he asked her his tone turning bitter.

Liz frowned at Zac's bitterness towards her but she sat down beside him on the ground, "I tried every last option I knew of places you'd run too when mad at me," she spoke as she looked down at her hands. "I...I'm sorry for how I treated you at my mom's house. The things I said. I...I remember you Zac. I remember us."

When Liz said that she remembered him Zac looked at her feeling as if this was a dream, "You remember?" he asked as his voice came out unsteady almost shaky.

Nodding Liz gave Zac a smile, "I remember. I remember you and us. Our kids," she smiled more as she continued to speak. "I remember making this baby that I am carrying now in California," she laughed some as she thought of the sex they had, had there. "I'm me again Zac."

Zac finally let himself smile when she mentioned California and their baby making sex, "You do remember," he said as he locked eyes with her. His wife had came back to him and right now he couldn't be happier. "What made you remember?" he asked knowing that when he had left she hadn't remembered a thing.

"Kissing Taylor," Liz admitted feeling herself blush. "It was a mistake but the moment I kissed him I remembered you."

Zac had to admit he didn't like hearing that she had kissed Taylor but he was kind of glad the kiss had made her remember. "Maybe we should be thanking Taylor's lips then," he laughed before moving closer to her, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry for what I said and how I acted."

When Zac apologized Liz shook her head, "I should be the one apologizing," she told him as she sighed. "I'm the one who hurt you and made you react the way you did. It's just at the time I didn't remember you or loving you but I remember you now. I remember you and I love you and I'm sorry."

Smiling at Liz's apology Zac moved in kissing her on the lips, "I forgive you," he said after he pulled away from the kiss. "I forgive you and I'm glad you are back."

"I'm glad to be back," Liz told him as she reached into her pocket and took his necklace with his wedding band out. "I figured you could put this back on if you wanted," she said hoping that he did. Things seemed better between them now.

Zac took the necklace from her and slipped it on. After it was on he sighed, "We should get home," he said knowing the kids needed to see their mom. "The kids are going to be so happy to have you back. They have missed you, we all have missed you so much."

Liz stood up holding her hand out for him, "I missed all of you too," she nodded once Zac had taken her hand and stood up. She was glad they she was back to herself. She was glad that she could go home to her kids and her husband and be okay. Not everyone who had been shot that night got that. Sara was dead and Liz knew she'd have to do some mourning for her in her own time. She'd also have to find time to visit Isaac and the boys.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Months later Liz sat in her hospital room holding her sleeping son in her arms. Silas Walker Hanson had been born on Christmas day and it seemed for now that Liz and Zac's family was complete for now. As complete as it could be and they had both come to terms with what had happened months prior. Liz had finally forgiven him for what happened with Andrea and Zac had been there for her as she mourned Sara's death.

"He's so handsome," Eleanor spoke from beside Liz as she looked down at Silas asleep in her arms. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can hold him," Liz said as she handed the baby boy off smiling when he didn't even wake up. "You better get used to holding Hanson babies. One day you will have one of your own," she laughed as her eye caught the engagement ring on Eleanor's finger. It had taken a month of being back but somehow Liz had played matchmaker and gotten Eleanor to agree to go on a date with Taylor. A date that had eventually lead to their engagement on Thanksgiving.

Eleanor fake glared at Liz's words, "I'm not even sure Taylor wants anymore kids I mean he has five with his ex-wife," she said as she made a face. It was hard to believe in a short amount of months she had dumped Bobby and gotten with Taylor who she was now engaged too and soon she would one day be his wife and step-mom to his children.

"Trust me Taylor's always wanted a big family," Liz informed her watching as Eleanor held Silas still. "Taylor loves kids and you can't tell me you don't want them."

"I do," Eleanor nodded knowing she had always wanted kids. That was one reason she was a nanny for so long. She felt it would help her for when she became a mom. "I really do and I'd like to see mini versions of Taylor and I," she laughed knowing that statement could mean doom. She had after all heard horror stories about Taylor as a child.

Before Liz could speak she heard the door open and watched as Zac came in the room with Jude and Emerson, "Hey," she smiled watching as Eleanor handed the baby off to Zac who just looked down at his son with such pride. She knew Zac was glad to have another baby especially a son. "I wasn't expecting you guys back so early from lunch."

"Jude missed his mommy," Zac told Liz as he looked at her. "And Emmy just wanted to see Silas. I think she believes the baby is hers..sorta like a baby doll."

Liz laughed at that thought, "I'm sure she'll think he is a baby doll when he starts crying," she said as she reached down and pulled Jude up on the bed with her. It was this moment in the room with Zac and her kids and Eleanor too that she knew she was blessed. She was blessed with all she had and she was glad that the events of the past year had brought her and Zac closer and also made Eleanor's life better too. The only thing she'd forever hate was that Sara was gone. That her sister had murdered her friend.

Shaking her head she came out of her thoughts in time to see Zac move closer to her. "I love you," she smiled up at him.

"I love you too," Zac told her before leaning in to kiss her briefly on the lips. A movement that made Silas finally wake up and let out a loud cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Bittersweet is a sequel to Don't Close Your Eyes and one that has seen many incarnations of it. It's also the only sequel to be finished.
> 
> In all the other sequels too Liz wound up cheating on Zac and in one she had an abortion. Younger me was really risque lol.
> 
> But in this sequel Liz doesn't cheat. She has an almost moment and it was Zac who cheated so it was a slight change to the sequels I had done in the past.
> 
> Again though Zac and Liz were end game and in my two previous one-shots they also probably would have been endgame too because I just felt they were fated to be together.


	21. Soundtrack

  1. Bittersweet-Hanson
  2. Hello Darlin-Conway Twitty
  3. For Blue Skies-Strays Don't Sleep
  4. Meet Virginia-Train
  5. Hold On-Alabama Shakes
  6. Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri
  7. Love Me-Taylor Hanson
  8. Faithfully-Journey
  9. Love Song-Hanson
  10. More Than You'll Ever Know-Travis Tritt




End file.
